Magic, Kidnapping, and Redemption: How the god of Lies Saved the World
by OkieDokieLoki
Summary: When Thor is kidnapped by the Chitari the Avengers reluctantly accept the help of their former nemisis to save him. On their quest, the Avengers and Loki aquire the aid of Peter Parker and a quietly attractive Thursday Smith. With the planet, Thor, and all the Avengers at stake, can the god of lies be trusted? Part comedy, part love story, part adventure. All Avengers characters.
1. Avengers: Some Assembly Required

**Tony Stark: **

Antony Stark was a genius, a billionaire, he was Iron Man. He had been a superhero before, and now he was a boyfriend to the most amazing woman on the planet. No matter what he was, he should not (repeat not) be a babysitter. Yes, a few months ago he had accepted aid from child. A particularly bothersome child, he mentally added, but a child nether less. That had happened. It had. However, it did not mean he suddenly loved kids, or that he even liked them. Or that he wanted interaction with them at all. Harley was sitting on his worktable in the basement being incredibly distracting. The table was for work (and all eighty editions of time with him on the cover), not for children to be perched upon. Not even close.

"Sir, you are receiving a call from Director Fury, do you wish to answer it?" his Al, J.A.R.V.I.S., said to him.

"No," he said flatly over his shoulder.

"Wow, you mean THE Director Fury? As in the one that assembled the Avengers to save the world? He's calling you? Is the world in danger again? What does he have to say?" the boy piped up.

"I don't know why he's calling. And I don't care to,"

"What if it's important? JARVIS put him through!"

Tony scowled at the boy, but turned to face the monitor anyways. Fury's face appeared on the screen. He looked angry, but he always looked angry. With everyone. Or maybe just Tony. The billionaire could never tell. He wondered what he was in trouble for doing now. Why else would Fury bug him?

"Stark, there is trouble on Asgard. The Avengers are being called in. We do not know the nature of the threat. Be at the helicarrier in thirty minutes. Or else,"

Before Tony could protest the screen went off. As much as he wanted to keep working, he didn't want to know what or else was. How did Fury always get the last word? He scrawled a note to Pepper and gave it to Harley.

"Give this to Pepper, I need to go,"

"Is the world in danger again? Where is Asgard? Is that where Thor is from? Is Thor in danger? Did Loki escape prison? Are all the Avengers coming? Can you get their autographs for me?"

"No idea to the first six questions. No way to the last one," Tony said and went to get into his car.

**Clint Barton:**

Clint Barton considered himself to be an excellent marksman. He shot not only fast, but accurate. He had just finished his last assignment, and was starving. He walked into a restaurant and was seated immediately; he thought that the manager may have actually shoved people out of their booths so he didn't have to wait. Being one of Earth's mightiest heroes has its perks. The waitress came quickly too. She smiled at him in a rather unnerving sort of way. Not the potential threat sort of way, more of the obsessed fan girl sort of way.

He scanned the menu. Steak would take too long to cook. Salad would be too memorable. Look at me, he thought, I even think like a spy. Then his phone went off. It was a very unnoticeable (sarcasm here) orchestrated version of the Avengers theme song. He ignored the looks he was getting and flipped out his phone. He knew it was rude to take a call inside, but no one had the guts to ask him to leave. He was a master assassin.

"What?" he snapped into the receiver. The waitress probably thought he was a dork now due to his ringtone. And she was really pretty.

"Barton," the voice said. Crud that was his boss.

"Fury," he said in his official assassin voice. He wasn't at a restaurant drinking Coke. Nope, not at all.

"There has been trouble on Asgard; the Avengers are being summoned,"

"Loki?" he said, hissing the name through clenched teeth because it was better than screaming "what the heck!" in the middle of the crowded restaurant.

"Not that we know of. Helicarrier. Half hour. Be there, Barton. Fury out,"

Clint sighed. He just couldn't catch a break today. He pulled a few crumpled singles out of his pocket and set them on the table and left the room.

**Bruce Banner:**

He had been okay that day. He had gone officially one hundred days without an incident. Progress. He had been able to walk down from his flat to the coffee shop, order a coffee and walk back without even having to do any breathing exercises. He had even been able to read the first eight pages of the newspaper before he got the call.

His phone went off. The ringtone had been "I am Iron Man" since the battle of New York and the culprit was not exactly a mystery. He flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Your presence is requested in the Helicarrier," said the voice of Nick Fury.

"Care to tell me why?" Bruce asked.

"Trouble on Asgard,"

He felt the green anger seeping into his vision. He took in a few breaths. In and out. In and out.

"Loki?" he asked, not knowing what he wanted the answer to be.

"Not that we know of, but we don't have much information on it. You are being requested by the king of Asgard,"

"Give me an hour,"

"Thor may be in danger,"

"Thirty minutes then,"

**Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis:**

Jane sat in the kitchen. Darcy sat beside her. Ian was on the other side of Darcy. Jane was mournfully staring out the window. Darcy sighed.

"I'm sure it isn't anything to worry about,"

"It's been a whole week Darcy. And I haven't seen him once,"

Ever since whatever happened in London happened in London, Thor had come to visit Jane daily. Never for very long, but at least once every day. But for seven days strait he hadn't come. And he wouldn't respond when she asked Hiemdal to talk to him. Nothing. And that was very unlike him.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ian said. Somehow that bothered Jane.

"What do you know about it?" she snapped. Then she sighed, "Sorry, I'm just worried. Maybe I should call SHEILD?" she asked. She was probably overacting, but she was still worried. Her phone started buzzing some annoying song she hadn't been able to change. She checked the ID. It was SHEILD. Why were they calling her? She popped open her phone.

"Hi, it's Agent Romanoff. There is some sort of trouble on Asgard, I don't know what. No one will say anything until everyone gets here. Apparently that includes you so please get here. Helicarrier, as soon as humanly possible,"

"Is Thor?" she began but the phone clicked off. She pulled on her coat and left without a word. Darcy followed her.

"Care to say what's going on?" she asked.

"I'm being summoned by the Avengers. It's about Thor,"

Darcy slid into the passenger seat and looked at Jane's expression.

"What?" you really thought you were going without me?"

Jane's only response was popping the keys in the ignition. She might have felt bad that they both left a confused Ian in the kitchen, but this was Thor. Nothing else mattered.

**On Asgard:**

The All father sat, rubbing his temples. He pretended that the agent wasn't giving him a headache. Key word: pretended.

"Do you understand?" he asked.

"Perfectly," his agent smirked.

"Hiemdal will be watching you the whole time. One foot out of line and . ."

"You'll kill me. I understand,"

"Then go, leave my presence,"

"As you wish, All father," the voice said in a tone that was on the edge between respectful and mocking. The agent turned and left the room. His smile broadened as he reached the halls. Yes, he was back in business.


	2. Prisons and Palaces Can Be the Same

**Congrats! You just read the first chapter of my first ever fan fiction piece (unless you just skipped to the second chapter, but why would you do that?) I hope you like it. Thank you, but please remember to review. Or follow or favorite or something. I don't know that much about how to do this, but I would love to know you are out there reading.**

** I just figured out I didn't do a disclaimer. Ooops. Marvel: please don't kill me. But on the off chance you do, send Loki. Okay formal disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of their comrades (Jane, Darcy, Hiemdal, Odin, Loki, you get it), (I'm not Stan Lee, if you didn't guess yet.) I also don't own Star Trek. **

** But I sort of own this. So please read. And review if possible. But at this point I'm not picky. I forgot, I like to recommend other fan fiction pieces so everybody can enjoy them like I have. For the first two, try Beautiful Lies and/or Loki's Match. I don't own these, but really hope the authors don't kill me. (If I suddenly don't post anything else you know what happened though). They are both really good. I have reread both of them several times. If you want me to read your fanfic just list it with your review. (Hint hint wink wink)**

** So read and (hopefully) enjoy. If you like it, review. I need to feel the love. **

"Odin, the king of Asgard has summoned you via sending guards into the middle of the debriefing room. He didn't give us a lot of details, but you're all going to be dispatched anyways. Apparently it regards Thor, which mean it regards the Avengers,"

Bruce Banner, Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Jane Foster stared at him with bank expressions. Darcy wore a similar expression, but smacked her gum while doing it.

"When are we to be dispatched?" Bruce said carefully.

"Momentarily," Fury said.

"Beam us up Scotty!" Tony called.

ON ASGARD:

Hiemdal sighed as he inserted the sword into the slot. He could already tell Stark was going to be a handful. The golden beams of light danced and spun around the room until the Avengers (Minus Thor plus Jane and Darcy) stood confused in the circle room.

"That. Was. Awesome," Darcy said, then turned and gaped with everyone else.

"Whoa," Tony breathed. The master assassins, the genius, the other genius (the one that had a tendency to turn into a big green rage monster. Not to be specific of anything), the super solider, and the mortal called Darcy stood their mouths open wide. Darcy had a piece of orange gum plastered to her tongue. Jane had been there before, so she managed to keep her mouth shut. Her eyes were still incredibly wide.

"Your presence is required in the throne room in ten minutes. Lady Foster knows the way," Hiemdal said curtly and resumed watching something no one saw. The quote on quote 'Lady Foster' actually had no idea where to go. She had a fairly good sense of direction, though and she managed to lead the shell shocked Avengers across the rainbow bridge. The skies were clear and beautiful. The cool air nipped at their hair and bit through their coats. Each footstep fell into rhythm as they walked across the bridge, awe filling their eyes as they glanced at the magnificent arches and towers. It reminded Tony of the stories of fairytale castles his mother had told him about when he was small. The ones his father had told him were silly and impossible. He almost laughed at being right against his father, but Steve was right there. So he said nothing. The paved ends of the bridge gleamed gold on the edges. By that time, Clint had managed to pull his jaw closed, only to let it drop as the palace came into view. He couldn't think strait. Had someone asked what two plus three was he would have said red. Thor hadn't been kidding when he said Asgard was magnificent. Then he thought about Thor and a ribbon of worry entered his mind. He locked his lips and tried to focus on his mission. It almost worked. Almost.

The All father stood as a group of strangely dressed Midgardians entered. He looked to each in turn. The girl, Jane he knew. The red haired girl could only be the Black Widow, she even gaped threateningly. From the stories Thor told him the rest had to be the Man of Iron, Captain America, Bruce Banner, Hawkeye, and the girl with spectacles was most likely the mortal Darcy.

"Midgardians, I have called you with a warning from the crown prince Thor Odinson," he said.

"What happened here?" Jane asked. The others then noticed it. A gaping hole in the wall, the chandelier shattered on the floor, the tears of black along the columns.

"The Chitari Attacked," Odin said grimly.

"What?" The Black Widow asked.

"The Chitari attacked," Odin repeated.

"I know, I but I mean, why?" She stammered. Natasha Romanoff was not one to stammer, but her eyes flashed with hatred.

"Did they free Loki?" Captain America said coolly.

"Not, worse," Odin said. The Avengers **(hereby the Avengers minus Thor plus Darcy and Jane will just be the Avengers, it's a pain to write out) **looked at eachother fearfully at what could be worse.

"What then," the one called Banner said tentatively.

"They kidnapped the crown prince Thor," Odin said, darkness creeping into his voice as he spoke.

"Thor!" Jane whimpered softly.

"When do you want us to leave?" Barton inquired.

"Leave?" Odin cocked his head.

"To rescue Thor," he said plainly.

"I did not summon you here for a mission. I only wanted to warn you so you can avoid a similar fate,"

"You mean to say," Tony Stark began, incredulous, "Thor is kidnapped and you want us to do nothing? And you are doing nothing? Thor trusts you! And you're going to let him die?"

Odin looked shocked to have been spoken to in such a manner.

"I am not doing 'nothing', I have sent an agent. A highly trained agent,"

"I don't care how well trained your agent is. It's still an agent! As in singular. It took all of the Avengers to defeat a small portion attack their homeland?"

"Not attack, infiltrate. It's a stealth operation. Too many people would be discovered,"

"Stealth operation? It's a suicide mission!" Steve said indignantly. Tony growled at turned on heel and left. Bruce and Steve bore similar looks of disgust as they followed at his heels. Natasha shook her head in fury and dragged Clint out behind her. Darcy smacked an angry bubble with her gum and followed them. At the last second she turned.

"You are a suck-y father," she said and briskly left the room. Odin heard the clang of the door slamming. He rubbed his temples. What did Thor see in these people?

ON C.H.A.O.T. **(Stands for Chitari Home-world And Outpost Thingy, but CHAOT is easier, don't you think?)**

There was no light. Not one beam of it reflected the dim conditions of his cell. Thor glanced around glaring at sections of the blackness in turn. The stalagmites and stalactites pointed in bars behind the bars of the door. His strength was depleted, beaten out of him by whips. His hammer, gone. He barely knew what they were saying. His brother had tried to teach him, Lady Sif, and the warriors three it once. Even though Loki was roughly three years younger than Thor and his friends, Loki always taught lessons. He had an ear for language.

It had been raining outside and they couldn't spar, so Frigga had made them do more language lessons. Thor smiled at the memory. It was the few he still had about Loki where his brother wasn't either trying to kill him, or some other group was close to doing it.

"Comple translates to I as in myself, not the vital organ of which one uses to see," Loki said, "Which is corropan,"

"Why does everything start with c?" Sif had asked.

"The Chitari lung set contains different vocal cords which sound like clicks to us. The equivalent to our capabilities is a c followed by vowels or non-emphasized consonants," Loki replied, attempting to move on.

"I don't get it, you're going too fast," complained Thor.

"Comple cantoran comple carrantar," Loki said to him and turned the page in his scroll book. Only after eighty more lessons could Thor translate that. I do what I want.

The memories faded and Thor was surrounded by darkness again.

"Carmpantual," Thor hissed. Curses.


	3. Why Never To Ask Clint For Directions

** Three Chapters! Oh yeah! Sorry, just kind of thrilled. A note, the first few chapters are being posted back to back, so I didn't have a chance for comments in between. That does not: repeat not mean don't comment. I shall express my undying gratitude somehow. I will think of something. Okay, so the Chitari stuff in the last chapter? Completely made it up. The words are made up too. I'll put in a translation whenever something is said, never fear. I just thought it was kind of a cool idea.**

** A note: I have pairings later in this story. Don't stop reading if you dislike one of my pairings. I don't put them in that much. I have little clue to the technical pairing names, so I'll just put in the characters names and you can tell me technical terms in your reviews (Wink wink, smile smile). Pepper/Tony, Bruce/Betty, Clint/Natasha, Thor/Jane, Darcy/Ian, Mary Jane/Peter, Loki/OC. We haven't met the OC yet, but I think she's pretty likable. **

** Formal disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, their companions, their enemies, or anything else. I do own the Avengers discussion circle (which you might hate, but I find it hilarious). I also do not own The Path to Hell and Redemption, but you should read it anyways. I probably should ask before I mention titles, but I don't. I might try to. Don't hate me magnificent authors, I just want to share the glory of your writing. (I mentioned in my incredibly awesome bio that I don't curse, that is an exception because it is a title).**

** Lokiness should be in the next few chapters. I know I promised Lokiness and you will get it. I promise you will. Loki-lovers unite! Till next time**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

The Avengers stood on the rainbow bridge. Clint looked ready to punch something, and Natasha preemptively walked over to Jane. Jane was sobbing, moaning and every so often hitting Tony in the arm because he was so easy to hit.

"What is the plan – ow!" Tony asked as glared at Jane who was trying not to look at him.

"What plan?" Steve asked.

"The plan to rescue Thor you idiot," Tony said louder than necessary.

"Shhhh!" Natasha hissed. Everyone glared at Tony then formed a circle. The Avengers discussion circle. Formulated a week after the battle of New York. Succeeded in making them both look like idiots and formulate great plans. Steve, being Steve, listed the roles for the Avengers Discussion Circle (which was not on unnecessary, because the only people who didn't know the rules were Jane and Darcy and they could catch on, but also odd because it was originally Bruce's idea).

"Should anyone object to an idea they must submit another to replace it. One person at a time. Anyone wishing to speak puts their hand in the circle and cannot talk until the current speaker has slapped their hand. As always, Natasha starts,"

"So we obviously need to rescue Thor, it's nonnegotiable. The question is, how are we getting to the home world?"

She slapped Clint's hand harder then was called for.

"The tesseract?" he offered. Steve put in his hand in and Clint hit it.

"No. Even if it was a good idea that is in a secure vault. Maybe Tony can use his technical genius?" He slapped Tony's hand down. Steve was a super solider so him slapping hurt.

"Ouch! Well, I'm not a robot. I can't just make things on demand. Maybe we could ask Thor's friends for help?" Jane extended her palm and Tony, for his part, lightly hit it.

"Thor's friends are Lady Sif and the Warriors three. From my experience they'll help Thor, but won't directly disobey the All father," Darcy stuck her hand in and Jane hit it. No one mentioned she hadn't supplied an idea. Everyone was surprised at Darcy though. Jane was very good at slapping people. She had slapped on occasion two Norse gods, one master assassin (don't ask), one genius billionaire (well, him more than once). Darcy shook the stinging from her hand and gave Jane a halfhearted glare.

"Why don't we just ask the dud on the other side of the rainbow bridge?" The Avengers (two master assassins, two geniuses, one technical one radiation-, one super solider and one physicist) wondered how they didn't think of that. They all extended their hands into a center point and broke the circle. Yes, it did look as ridiculous as it sounds, and yes, Natasha might die of shame every time they did it, but they were the Avengers. That was how they rolled.

They ran, Steve, Natasha and Clint leading. Tony and Bruce took up the middle with Jane and Darcy in last **(Don't judge. They don't have superpowers). **When they reached the end Tony noticed something.

"Hey guys, I don't have my suit," he said, no one seemed overly concerned.

"You just noticed that?" Clint said skeptical.

"Suck it up genius," Darcy snarked*earning a high five from Natasha. Heimdal walked out and for some reason the Avengers assembled themselves into ranks. Natasha, Jane, and Darcy stood in front to Bruce, Steve, Clint and Tony.

"You are going to attempt to save the crown prince Thor?" he said.

"How did you . ." Tony began before Clint stepped on his foot indicating he should shut up.

"Yes sir," Steve said not at all subtle.

"Then I will not aid you in the slightest fashion," he said, but the Avengers noticed he left the door open and followed him in. Just as the faster party (Everyone minus Jane and Darcy) were inside the bifrost opened up and the Avengers were gone.

Darcy grinned and Jane sighed more relieved than happy.

ON C.H.A.O.T. (**acronym defined in the last chapter**)

Suddenly in the blackness the Avengers stood. It was weird and incredibly sudden. One second the blinding radiance of Asgard, the next the gloom.

"Where do we go, Clint?" Steve asked.

"Why me?" Clint said, alarmed.

"You know the most of anyone. Now, which way?"

"Um, right?" Clint said. In truth he had no idea. Whatsoever. Since the Avengers were not all facing the same direction, they divided as they went to their individual "rights". Then nervously they gathered back in their original position. Clint sighed and pointed.

"That way," the direction he was pointing was actually left of his original direction, but Bruce didn't call him out. The Avengers were in enemy territory with no plan whatsoever, and no way back. And they were hopelessly and utterly lost.


	4. Ally or Enemy, or both?

** And now the moment you have all been waiting for, Loki is in this chapter! I know your just dancing around with joy in your Iron Man socks and Captain America Pajamas. Or maybe that's just me. Probably just me. Anyways, thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. Really. All joking aside, review please. Now back to joking. **

** What did you think of the Discussion Circle? I think it is hilarious. I also think Tony getting constantly hit by women is hilarious. My sister (Now going to be called Spiderman) was reading over my shoulder and was cracking up at all the times I had Jane hit Tony. I hope this is funny to someone besides me.**

** This is a comedy/adventure/romance. Mainly it is a Loki redemption fiction. Except for the lack of Loki. Until now! Mwahahahaha! Okay right. Focus. Sorry. I get over excited. I don't own the Avengers. If I did, Loki would have a fantastic girlfriend played by yours truly, and Spiderman would be an Avenger. Before anyone asks, yes. I will make some comment during every authors note.**

** Snarky is a word I used in the last chapter. I thought it was a real word but apparently it isn't. It means sarcastic and smug. About my recommendations: I decided to ask people first and no one has responded, so none for this update. I don't know if anyone is actually reading, but if you are please review. It only takes five seconds of your time to do a smiley face or something. And only two clicks of a button to follow. And it makes my day. Thanks a million trillion to my reviewers. You make me so incredibly happy. **

** Peace, Love, and Loki. Go see Thor the Dark World. Pronto. You will thank me. And this takes place afterwards, but I don't think there are any spoilers. Read on!**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

The agent crouched, the darkness welling up around him. He heard voices. The Avengers. What the blazes were they doing here? How did they find themselves to be even moderately stealthy? In the darkness the agent couldn't tell where they were, they sounded uncomfortably close. The agent scaled the wall and balanced himself on the rafters. Wisps of torchlight appeared in his right. They were going in the wrong direction. Of course they were. They were going to get themselves killed. Just his luck.

Tony glanced around. The faint light made the tunnels even creepier. He heard a faint scramble. Someone else was there. Natasha, Clint, and Banner glanced around. Banner luckily hadn't gotten overly angry because if he hulked out there would be no such thing as stealth.

"Someone is here," he said to Steve, who among his abilities did not have super hearing. Steve's expression hardened and they formed a circle. Then even Steve heard it. The clicking of boots along the metal rafters that kept the walls from caving in. It got gradually louder until a voice said clearly:

"It may interest you to know you are going in the wrong direction,"

In the dim light Tony could make out a silhouette.

How do you know that? Agent Barton knows exactly where he is going," Steve said while Clint hung his head in a "well not exactly," sort of way.

"Because I used to live here," the voice said. The Norse got of mischief stepped into the beam of light. Loki smirked at their expressions of shock. Clint fingered his bow, Natasha gripped her guns and Tony put up his hands forgetting he wasn't in the iron man suit. Bruce held his head in a unsuccessful attempt to block out everyone. Steve drew his shield.

"Don't move a muscle," The black widow ordered. Clint growled in an animalistic fashion. Tony remembered he wasn't in the suit and hissed.

"What is he doing here?"

"Didn't he go to prison?"

"Didn't he die?"

"(unintelligible) New York (unintelligible) Chitari (unintelligible) Thor (unintelligible) Dark Elves (Unintelligible) what the heck?"

Steve glanced at Loki. He didn't look nearly as amused but had jumped down from the ledge. With him in seeing distance Steve noticed three things. One he looked sickly pale, only emphasized by his greasy black hair. Two, he wasn't threatening them. His first comment had almost been helpful. And three, he had completely violated Natasha's no moving order and didn't look concerned.

"Um, everyone?" Bruce said.

"What?" Natasha snapped.

"Someone is coming,"

"Carmpantual," Loki hissed, confusing everyone. (**For those who remember that means curses**, **the word not actual curse words**)

At least everyone who didn't speak Chitari (which was, you know, everyone but Loki). The footsteps grew louder.

"What do we do? They'll kill is if they find us?" Bruce said.

"Well," Loki said, everyone turned to him in surprise, "You can trust me for the next thirty seconds or all die horrible painful deaths,"

The Avengers glanced nervously at each other.

"What choice do we have?" Clint finally said. Loki led them quickly back against the wall. The Avengers formed a line slash semicircle behind him. Loki started muttering something that didn't sound like English and around them walls of green light flashed up. Clint almost made a comment on how incredibly subtle those green walls were, but Natasha had preemptively hit him in the shoulder. The guards walked past. They didn't even turn to the corner, despite the massive magic going on there. They turned the corner and Loki stopped chanting. The walls gradually faded into darkness.

"Hiemdal better be watching me now," he muttered to himself. Tony shot Steve a confused look, but Steve only shrugged.

"What. Was. That?" Clint asked, punching each word through the air.

"A simple invisibility charm," Loki said dismissively as if it was common knowledge. As if every super-villain conveniently appeared and saved people.

"Un momento," Tony said and gathered the Avengers in the Avengers discussion circle. Steve glanced at Loki and decided not to list the rules (which made everyone happy because they all hated it when he listed the rules), instead he pointed at Natasha. She shrugged and pointed at Clint.

"What's the plan?" he asked. Natasha could have done that, she rolled her eyes and put her hand in the circle. Clint hit it lightly.

"Well, we are dreadfully lost, and he knows how to get around," she said gesturing to a very confused trickster god that was giving them a look that read "what a bunch of nut jobs".

"Are you suggesting we enlist his help? He killed eighty people in two days. There is a 99.999999% chance he would lead off a cliff or something," Tony hissed.

"Why don't we turn him over to the Allfather's agent?"

"That's a plan,"

Loki glanced over to them and smirked in a very condescending way.

"I am the Allfather's agent," he said.

"He is the Allfather's agent," Tony sighed, "Wait what?"

"I am the Allfather's agent," Loki repeated. Honestly, these mortals didn't listen at all.

"Didn't the Allfather put you in prison or something? And now he trusts you to rescue the crown prince from your allies? Was that really the best idea?"

"Since I am the only person to make it out of here alive and am the only one besides Thor that actually speaks Chitari it makes sense. Plus I'm not incompetent enough to get caught and wouldn't have until you lot came and started messing with things you have no part it!"

"Listen, Lokes. We are more of Thor's friends then you are or ever will be. Now you won't admit it, but you are completely stumped on how to get him out. We are not so holier than thou that we won't admit we need help. Yes, we are hopelessly and utterly lost. So either you help us or Thor is never going to escape," Tony said coolly.

"I'll admit nothing of the sort," Loki said stiffly.

"You won't admit it, but that doesn't mean it isn't so," Natasha said.

"Fine. An alliance then," Loki said.

"Temporary alliance. When Thor is completely safe it can be broken. We won't turn you over to Fury to authorities or kill you or anything. You don't use any form of manipulation, mind control or anything. You give us strait directions and if you betray us we will kill you. Then revive you so we can do it again. Slowly," Clint said.

"But of course," Loki grinned. Tony held out his hand and Loki hesitated a moment before reaching out and taking it. The Avengers and Loki were a team now. For better or worse, they were stuck with each other. The Chitari wouldn't know what hit them.


	5. Tony Stark: god of being infuriating

** Hi! It's me again. I just checked my site and had two reviews. It made me really happy. Not trying to guilt trip people into reviewing, but if I can hit two birds with one stone. Thank you to the reader that reviewed! So excited! This is my first piece of fan fiction (if you couldn't tell) so I am so thrilled that somebody is reading it. Reviews, follows, and favorites make my day. (At that point I was totally guilt tripping you)**

** So, Loki was in that last chapter. I am glad I got to that part, because Loki is so amazing. (For more venting on the awesomeness of Loki try reading my bio. I think I may say the word Loki in every other sentence). Loki! Loki! (I deleted the next twenty six times I wrote that for your sanity and so you don't question mine). So yeah, more Lokiness in this chapter. (How does my computer not count Lokiness as a word?) **

** I hopefully can post more this week but I do have school so forgive me if I don't. I try, I really do. (I did write this ahead of time, but I edit and revise when I type it up to post). Formal Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. That was the one thing on my Christmas list I didn't get. If you recognize any references in this chapter (I forgot if I put any in) I don't own those either. Once again, I do own the Avengers discussion circle, which will make another appearance because I think it's funny.**

** No one has said "Yes OkieDokieLoki, of course you can put a recommendation for my fan fiction in yours," yet so none for this chapter either. If you really want to know what I like (because have such phenomenal taste) I think you can find the things I favorite-d in my personal list of fan fiction pieces. So far the count is a whopping total of one. But yeah, all those are definitely worth reading. (The ones I favorite-d, not the ones I wrote, though read that too ) **

** So yep. Read, review, favorite, and follow. Let me know if you like it. And pretend you like it if you hate it (kidding. Kind of). My undying gratitude to my reviewer! I hope you like this chapter!**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

The passageways were confusing. Loki had lived here for an entire year, yet he got lost at least five or six times before they found the prison. Every time that happened he decided not to inform his traveling companions, but instead lead them in a loop back to the original position and try again. Every so often Clint would "accidentally" press his neck with an arrow, just to remind Loki that if they felt threatened by him he was dead. As if he needed reminding.

Loki eventually concluded that a) the Avengers were incredibly strange Midgardians b) Midgard was an incredibly strange realm or the most likely c) both were true. He didn't ask though. The alliance made him their guide; it did not (by any stretch of the imagination) make him their friend. Besides, keeping them alive was a full time commitment. Somehow they talked constantly and were inconveniently incompetent of realms besides their own.

"What does this thing do?" Stark asked.

"That is a Capnavoree," Loki sighed.

"Meaning?"

"It eats flesh off bone. It was originally used for burial purposes, but found to be more useful as a torture device," he mentally added "And it hurts when used on you. A lot," but decided against it. It would open a part of his life he didn't want to discuss with anyone while he was in a group where he wasn't comfortable revealing what he'd eaten for breakfast. The answer was nothing, but that was beside the point.

Luckily the statement horrified the Avengers into shutting up for thirty second. Finally. Loki only had enough time to sigh before Stark started talking again. It was always Stark. Loki could respect the ability to infuriate people, it came with the territory of being the god of mischief, but they were kind of in a bad spot. Loki wondered if he would get I trouble for momentarily paralyzing Stark's vocal cords. He decided he probably would.

He noticed two guards and abruptly halted. Tony ran into him and Steve ran into Tony. Hawkeye ran into Steve, only to have the Black Widow run into him. Bruce stopped before running into Natasha because frankly she kind of scared him. Everyone glared at those who ran into them, except Natasha and Bruce who glared simultaneously at Loki and Tony. Loki motioned for them to stay back, but they peered around the corner. The prison cells were nothing like on Asgard. No heating or cooling, no sound-proof walls that blocked out cries of pain. The acidic smell of what couldn't be counted as food burning the inside of your nose. The only light came from the end of the hallway, and even then it was small bursts from the doorway in fiery orange.

Inside one such cell was the god of thunder. Even in his hunched position, he looked reagal and fearsome. He closed his eyes to shut out the pain. So much pain. They wouldn't tell him what they wanted. Only beat him. Their cries of fury out yelling his. He wouldn't scream. He was strong. So he was locked back up. They tortured him, but he refused to weep. And for that they cursed him. Oh how they cursed him.

The two guards saw a third approaching. They hissed and clicked, but to Thor is sounded almost natural.

"What do you want?" the first asked.

"You are required upstairs be gone, I will relieve you of your post," the newcomer said. It sounded less crisp, but familiar. The two guards scampered away like rats back to their hole. The third turned and watched them go. Small wisps of green light surrounded him and it morphed down into his brother.

"Loki, you have returned!" Thor ran to the bars. The younger god had placed his hands in between the lines of metal. Thor placed his hands on the same position and their palms touched. Loki's touch was cool, but Thor didn't mind. Loki had to cast magic to keep from giving people burns to the touch.

"I swore I would," said the Trickster, a touch of hurt creeping into his voice. His solid expression could not hide the concern in his eyes. "How are you faring?"

"As well as to be expected," Thor grimaced.

"Meaning?"

"Not well at all,"

At that point Thor noticed a rustling. Loki had told the Avengers to stay back. But they didn't listen. All five raced out. Thor's eyes widened in surprise and pleasure.

"Friends, why have you come here?"

"We came to rescue you of course," Romanoff said simly.

"What is your plan?" Thor asked. Silence. "You have no plan?"

"Well, you see-" Tony started

"They have no plan," Loki said flatly.

"But he doesn't either," Clint said accusingly.

"Friends, do not fight on my behalf. Now that you are all here we can formulate a master plan that is better then what you lack of plans could be," Thor said.

"Right, what is the plan of attack?" Steve asked.

"Attack!" Tony said, then he lit up with an idea, "How long would it take them to recooperate back to the executing ready stage if we attacked?" he asked.

"Only a day," Loki said, "And they would do a perimeter sweep and find us,"

"What incredible optimism you have," Bruce muttered.

"But a day more is not enough time, especially not if we have to go into hiding," Loki protested.

Thor brightened as if he had just realized something Loki had not.

"A day here is much longer on other planets. It is a full week on Midgard. Travel there, plan and return,"

"We could get Fury to send in a few more agents," Clint said thoughtfully.

"And Loki could make some sort of map," Natasha noted. Loki ran his hands through his hair, a nervous habit he had been forever trying to break. His fingers came out dark with the grease he used to keep it in position (he wasn't going to do the wild haired Thor look).

"Do you think it is wise to travel to Midgard, all things considered," he said almost shyly.

"Don't worry Antlers, we've got you covered. If we didn't we would here from your older brother," Tony said dismissively.

"Please refrain from addressing me as such," Loki said still clearly uneasy. He didn't remind the group Thor wasn't his brother. That would remind the group of what he actually was a topic that still made him uneasy. And also, as much as he tried to hide it, he did love Thor and didn't want the last words he spoke with him to be disregarding family ties. Like with his mother. He swallowed. He was supposed to be remorseless. As cold as stone. Why were emotions still trying to bust in?

"What do we do to make them retaliate?" asked Bruce.

"We become big and distracting. Banner, that is your specialty," Tony smirked.


	6. Big and Distracting

** Hi again. I just found out that I could monitor if anybody reads it from my computer. Wow. I'm smart. (Sarcasm) 175 people have read part of it, but only 11 made it to chapter 4. Of course, I only posted it 15 minutes ago. I feel so recognized that anybody besides my one reviewer is reading this. (Thank you thank you thank you to aforementioned one reviewer). It feels good to know that someone is reading it and kept reading it. Still, like it please. I would adore follows and favorites and reviewers. So much. As I mentioned, this is my first fanfiction so a little bit goes a long way. There's this whole chart thing of views. What is the difference between visits and views? Whatever.**

** Still no one has told me if I can recommend their fanfiction yet. I may try messaging them but I don't want to seem annoying. Even if I may actually be a little annoying. Anyway, I hope you liked all the Loki inner turmoil in the last chapter. I like to weave in sweet Loki moments in the midst of funny and adventure-y Loki moments. Mostly, I just like Loki moments. **

** Formal Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the Avengers. If I did I would have a lot more time on my hands to write fanfiction. I also would have a cameo in every movie like Stan Lee. This is chapter six. I have this planned out to be twenty chapters, but it may be longer or shorter. Depending on you guys (the readers and hopefully followers, favorite-rs, and reviewers) I may end up doing a sequel. For whatever reason you are reading (you like the plot, you like Loki, or another character, you actually know me physically and I asked you to read it, you like the whole thing, or you simply enjoy my author's notes) thank you for reading. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you to continue doing so.**

** My readers and reviewer are awesome! Join the Loki needs his own movie club. And remember to review, follow, favorite, and most importantly read! I am thrilled every time someone enters the crazy world that is my fanfiction and even more thrilled when said person continues reading (and reviews follows or favorites. I am past subtly)**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

The executer was ready. He was prepared. The blade of his ax at a razor sharp point. The prisoner was being dragged to the podium. The executioner felt no guilt at his limp form. Then he noticed the movement. Running. One single guard was running about. The motions quiet and out of place in the noisy hall. Then the figure stopped in the center of the room. Green rings spun around him as he shrunk. Gradually taking the shape of an Asgardian.

The guards turned their heads. Their eyes narrowed and they hissed softly. After such a long time. They had waited. The raven haired Asgardian stood defiantly in the center of the crowded room.

"Capuchonet called?" he said smugly. Did you miss me?

"Curropanet ce currunto!" one shouted. It's the runt prince of Johtenhiem.

Loki ants to food they started to swarm, to flock to him. The mischief god teleported to the doorway. He did the incredibly masculine thing that was running away and was followed. The armies gathering at the doorway, pushing through. Trying to be the one to tear his flesh with their pointed claws. To taste his blood on their teeth. Loki didn't make it that far. Soon he was surrounded. The monsters snarling at him.

"Caled crampodello ciene corto," the leader hissed at him. You have a lot of nerve coming here, boy. He flinched at the last word. Then smirked. That was when the rumbling started.

The massive feet of the hulk ran through the hallway. The armies attempted to part but were still trampled. The darkness collapsed and the shield clattered. From behind the nooks in the walls came Tony Stark (in a suit of armor, enhanced by him, that he had stole-er-borrowed), Captain America (looking patriotic as always), Hawkeye(bow drawn), and the Black Widow looking fierce. They started fighting. Attacking using weapons of choice, each Avenger taking dozens at a time. Then a cackle rang up among the Chitari. Two guards had Loki by his forearms dangling several feet off the ground. A sword was pointed, digging ever so slightly into his throat. He looked tired, like he had been struggling but had given up because it wasn't working. The Avengers could easily leave him there. Loki obviously thought they were going to.

"Carpal carpunto cello ceel carmundo," Lower your weapons or he dies.

**It's short. I'm sorry. I had to, but knew you needed the Lokiness. Sorry about the cliffhanger. If it's any consolation I would never kill Loki. Not my Loki. I know that it is really short. I had more planned for the chapter, but this felt like the best stopping point. Apologies. But maybe you will review to express your displeasure. Or follow so you can find out about Loki as soon as it comes out. Not that I did that on purpose. But take it into consideration. Anyway, sorry again. Keep up reading and review!**


	7. Arrows are Weapons of Massive Danger

** Thank you thank you thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing! You guys are the best! Keep it up. Please! I love your comments. I am so excited someone is out there going "hey, not too bad" about my writing. Let me feel the love. **

** Okay, sorry. That cliffhanger was super duper evil. I mean genuinely heartless. I actually felt guilty. Loki is my favorite character and I would be really ticked at me if I was you. Did that make any sense? I don't think so. I am going to try to update as often as possible, but I won't be able to every day. Sorry again. I probably won't be evil in leaving you for a while with Loki in peril. But you never know.**

** No one has responded to my comments on recommendations yet. No one. So sorry, I cannot control everyone. Unless I have Loki's scepter. Then I could. But I don't. Not yet anyways. So we can go another chapter recommendation-less. Thank you followers! And reviewers! And favorite-rs! It makes me so happy when people read this. Keep following, favorite-ing, and reviewing. If you don't I may just give you another cliffhanger. Mwahahahah! Kidding, but seriously. Review, think of me.**

** Two words are still reviews. Smiley faces are still reviews. Saying Loki in all caps followed by six exclamation points is still a review. Okay, formal disclaimer. I do not own Loki, the Avengers, or anything else in the marvelous world of Marvel. (I'm hilarious) I do own this piece of fan fiction and its plot. So review, follow, and favorite some more. **

** Just let me know you are there, I loved hearing from you. But it's like with chocolate cake. One taste and you want more, more, more. You guys rock!**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

The god of mischief dangled limply. His legs dangling, his eyes shut. He was waiting, Clint realized. Waiting for someone to move. For it to be over. Steve Rodgers was a man of his word, but Clint liked to think he was too. Nothing in their agreement stated that they had to save him. Not a single word could help him out. It was down to Clint. Hawkeye closed his own eyes, knowing the motions so well it didn't matter. One arrow, three guards. It hit all three targets. This is why he allowed himself to smirk at the shocked expression on Loki's face, or silently chuckle as he dropped to the floor. Because he knew what that covered up. He was covering up that at that second he felt a new emotion. Pity.

Natasha Romanoff tried not to stare at him. She tried to pretend he hadn't just shaken her world. Everything she had known about him that she had doubted the past few months was reincarnated before her. He was honorable, and forgiving. She didn't believe he would actually forgive Loki, but she had allowed herself to become astray once. She looked on as the god rose. She felt pride for Clint. He had done what an assassin was born to do. Not let emotions get the better of him.

The team was starting to regroup. Clint shot himself a pathway and followed it to the back of the room. Natasha dived past guards in the general direction. Soon they were all against the wall. Waiting to be taken far away. Then Steve froze.

"Hiemdal won't take us if it threatens to take soldiers with us. How do you propose we get out of this?"

And the Avengers did what they were famed for doing. They improvised. Tony Stark, blasted some stone from his new outfit and cocked his head at the Avengers.

"Any brilliant plans?" he asked.

"One," Loki offered.

"What is it?"

"Run!" he said and blasted the wall behind them into smithereens. Now, the Avengers are amazing superheroes. But they were outnumbered, outmatched, outgunned, and most importantly: they were tired. Two days of no food and no water can make a person very hungry. Two days without sleep? They get tired. So they had all been thinking to run already. They barreled down the hallway behind the wall.

"Left!" Tony called directing the group around one corner.

They slid and turned. Soon it was almost a game. Jumping over things trying to be difficult to catch. And they were good at it. They almost lost them. Keyword: almost. Then it happened. They ran out of space in which to run. It was inevitable.

They happened to run out of room in the exact worst position. The end of a massive hallway. Empty, but filling with people.

"Any ideas?" Steve said.

"Uhh, Loki, blast the wall again?" Clint offered. Loki did, but it didn't help. Behind the wall was a vat of empty space high above the ocean. Black waters roared like lions below them. They clasped and grasped at the sides of the cliff trying to reach the trapped avengers.

"I have one, but it is really stupid," Tony said.

"You mean like every other one you have had?" Natasha asked.

"Jump!" Tony said. It was if fact, really stupid. But they did it anyways. Tony first, then Bruce (dehulked) right behind him. Natasha sighed and did some super assassin dive. Clint grabbed Loki by the arm and swung him in when it looked like he wasn't going to jump. Then the famous Hawkeye turned and did a cannonball into the black water.

The guards were screaming, blindly shooting arrows at the water. The Avengers (minus Thor, plus Loki) coughed and choked. Treading water, dunking under to avoid getting hit. The black waters wrapped around them like a blanket. Then it happened.

The golden light of the bifrost broke through the darkness of the sky. It surrounded the seven of them in a warm, near comforting glow.

"It's about time," Tony said irritably.

"Just be glad it's here at all," Steve warned.

Then the sopping wet Avengers, their equally wet former nemesis, about ten gallons of black water, a multitude of arrows that missed their mark and one that did were teleported right into the middle of Nick Fury's debriefing room. Unsurprisingly, the director was not pleased to see them. One of them in particular.

**What will happen when Fury finds out about Loki? Favorite, follow, and review to find out sooner. Hint hint. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. **

** Did you love the Clint drama? I love making him have conflicting emotions. It is one of the coolest things about writing about him. I don't know if I said this before, but Cliffhanger! ** **Favorite, follow, review. Read on!**


	8. Fury's fury and Induction of The Doctor

** Hey guys! Thank you times five billion for your reviews. If you didn't know, I didn't, on the sight you can actually access the reviews I get for ideas. For, you know, when you decide to review. Which should be soon? I mean, how many chapters do I need to write? **

** Okay, thrills for you. You actually meet the OC mentioned in the summary in this chapter. If you hate her, please keep reading. It's not like she's a major character (except, you know, she is). I try to make her as likable as possible, but if she seems annoying in any way or just gets or your nerves tell me how to fix it, in your review. Subtle, aren't I.**

** So, no new recommendations. I was going to PM a bunch of people and remembered that there was a fine line between flattering and annoying. So, sorry. (Hint hint, check out stuff by my followers, and favorite-rs. They are so great!).**

** So yeah, I don't own Marvel. Or Doctor Who. Unless you count Ironman socks, which I totally own. I don't own Loki. It is a travesty. Who's excited about season two of Agents of SHEILD? Me! I put in a few of their characters names as tribute. I don't own that either. Oh! I do own Thursday and**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

Agent Coulson stood with Director Fury. They were staring. They had a right. SHEILD had made its living on the strange things. But that didn't mean they expected said strange things to pop up in their office. Golden walls burst through the ceiling, ribbons of beautiful colors flowing through as if woven. If they had been thinking anything other then _what the- _they might have noticed. Then they disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. What was left was almost as strange. The four agents (Director Fury, Agent Coulson, Robert Henderson, and Grant Ward) stood, attempting not to gape. They were all failing.

In the middle of a massive pool of water were the Avengers. As one would assume from a group of people in the middle of a pool of water (If one could assume anything) they were sopping wet. The ringlets in Agent Romanoff's hair had fallen and plastered her shoulders, rivers running down her face. The famous Hawkeye was leaning over panting, water falling from his lips. He heaved once; another mouthful of water hit the floor. His hair was disheveled, his arrow stock completely empty (Which never happened). Next to him was Steve Rodgers. He tilted his shield spilling it like another bucket of water on the floor. Next to him was Tony Stark in – what was that? It looked like Chitari armor, but it was covered in strange mechanical parts and more water. Each crevice, and there were many, contained more pools of water. Bruce Banner stood opposite Stark he was no longer the Hulk, but it was apparent he had been from his tattered clothes. He was also dripping wet. They all stood in a semi circle around a figure blocked from the agents. It was far too small to be Thor. None of them seemed to notice that there were other people in the room. To say anything one must close one's jaw. So no one said anything.

"Any major injuries?" Bruce asked, always the doctor.

"I'm fine," offered Clint.

"Natasha?"

"Just tired. And wet, really really wet,"

"I'm okay too, thanks for asking," Tony sulked.

"Everyone else?" Bruce asked. Which should have been odd seeing as Steve was the only other person. Wasn't he? The figure on the floor made a chocked coughing noise. Bruce turned and knelt. He inhaled sharply.

"Oh my God," he breathed.

"Dude that would count as a major injury. Even for you," Tony said. Everyone glared at him because he was so easy to glare at, and even if he hadn't bothered you recently you could find some reason. Fury glanced at Coulson, what did he mean by even for you?

"Uh, guys were in SHEILD's debriefing room," Clint said.

"Ugh. I can not put up with SHEILD right now," Tony huffed.

"Guys, there is a meeting going on in here," Natasha said carefully.

Four faces spun and gaped.

"Coulson? Your alive?"

"Yes," Coulson affirmed.

"How?"

"Tahiti is a magical place," Coulson said simply.

"Oh yes, go on with your reunions. It isn't like there is an arrow in my shoulder or anything," muttered the figure on the floor. Coulson knew that voice. He couldn't remember exactly from where.

"Sorry," Bruce muttered.

"Who is that?" Fury demanded and all the Avengers tensed up. Their faces looked like they had just been caught doing something terrible. Guilty. What was going on?

"Promise not to kill anyone?" Steve said meekly. Fury pushed him aside and stared with eyes as cold as ice itself. Sprawled on the floor, using his elbows to prop himself up was Loki. He was as waterlogged as the Avengers. Black hair ran over his face, and water tinged black dripped down his neck. He had tall black boots and some sort of tux shirt, also black. But the collar was undone down a few buttons, revealing more of his pale white skin. His eyes were a vibrant green. So green it reminded Fury he wasn't a black and white image. Of course, Fury wasn't being that perceptive. He was being Fury. He also didn't notice the fact that there was an arrow in his shoulder. Yeah, if he missed that he missed everything else.

He was staring back up at Fury. His gaze was not full of hatred. It was more of a _not this again_ expression. That made Fury even more angry. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. To break the silence, Tony butted in.

"As much as I love watching your staring contest, but we really have to leave so," he began.

Fury gave him a glance that made Jotenhiem look hot. His glares managed to look that cold with one eye. It was almost scary.

"Lock him up," he said and turned.

"He needs medical attention," Bruce protested.

"Not my problem," Fury sighed. "Get Agent Thursday to the glass cage," he said. Agent Henderson and Agent Ward walked over. Roughly, they looped their arms over the god's shoulders and hoisted him up.

**Thursday Smith:**

Thursday glanced at the page of her book. It was a chilly afternoon, but reading in the grounds was preferable to watching the fighting championships. Of course, she wouldn't compete. She was in the science division of SHEILD academy. Not that it mattered. Only a few other students were milling around. She turned the page.

"Whacha reading?" asked Steven. She looked up. Of course he was bugging her. Steven was always bugging her. His sandy blond hair was shaken and wild. Just like everything Thursday hated. She lifted the book from her lap to make the cover visible for reading.

"The Affects of Radiation poisoning, by Dr. Bruce Banner," he read. She almost said "Congratulations, you can read," but didn't.

"Your reading a book by the Hulk?" he asked.

"Doctor Banner is a nationally acclaimed scientist. One, mistake, does not define him. This was before the accident anyways," she snapped.

"No, the Hulk is cool. You don't have to be like that," he said. He wasn't really hurt; he was just testing to see if she would apologize. She wouldn't. Thursday glanced at her watch and felt a stab of hurt. The TARDIS blinked back at her. The watch had been a goodbye gift from her friends Gemma and Leo. Everyone called them FitzSimmons. They had been the three musketeers. Until they had gotten promoted and she hadn't. She swallowed. She glanced back up. Unfortunately, in the three second she wasn't looking Steven had not been eaten by a cougar. She stood and left, not responding.

She got to the door and stuck her metal dog tags in the slot. Everyone at Shield Academy wore them, you needed them to get into everything. She slid in the door. Her dark brown hair hung at her shoulders. She sighed. The voices of the crowds were annoyingly loud. Social barbarians, as Gemma would say. Thursday closed her eyes. Of course, this was a bad idea. A girl ran into her.

"Sorry," she said.

"My fault," the girl grinned. Thursday recognized her as Diana, a girl from her foreign language classes. She had pixie cut light brown hair and was probably the only other person who actually still wore the SHEILD Academy uniform. Thursday forced a smiled and walked off. She slowly walked down the hall. Then the announcement crackled on.

"Would Thursday Smith please report to the office? 8891 alert," it said.

Thursday flushed crimson as the stragglers in the hallway stared at her. 8891 alert could be one of two things. One, a new mission, or two, you are in such huge trouble. She doubted she would ever go on a mission. Diana flashed her a quick look of sympathy as she clutched her book to her chest. She made her way to the office. Inside of the office was a man. Agent Coulson was supposed to be dead. She knew that, even with her level three accesses. But here he was.

"I-I," she started.

"Director Fury has summoned you to deal with a threat,"

"Me?" she said meekly.

"You sound surprised," he noted.

"I'm not qualified for an operation-" she started.

"He asked for you by name. You are the brightest biochemistry student since Simmons. There is a medical threat to a" he paused trying to find the word "ally, and we called you in," he finished.

"Um," she said. She felt like Rose in the first episode of Doctor Who, completely speechless and confused. She blinked and shook her head in confusion and amazement. "Okay," she finished lamely.

"Come with me, it's urgent," he said. She could only nod and followed the man that should be dead to the car. It was an old fashioned convertible type car, painted bright red. Not that subtle she thought. "Be careful with Lola," he warned. She couldn't even pretend to understand, but slid in the passenger seat. And with that they sped away.

**What did you think? I really like Thursday, but tell me what you think about her. Diana (the girl in the hall) was named after my three time reviewer. Yes, I decided. To show my undying gratitude I will give reviewers cameos. Like Stan Lee, but with readers. Review three times and look for your name! I have no idea what my actual reviewer looks like, but I put in some pretty neat stuff. If you want to look a certain way, tell me how. Thank you so much for your continuous support Diana. You support me just like Diana did with Thursday in the story. Comment, follow, favorite. Review. Please please please!**

** -OkieDokieLoki**


	9. Trust me, I'm The Doctor

** No long author's neat for this chapter. Sorry, or your welcome if you don't like them. (How dare you?). So that's Thursday. She's smart. She's Doctor Who obsessed. She's quiet, but secretly sassy. It came to me that everyone writes people's ages differently. Thursday is 18. Loki is, like, really old but in proportion he is about 19. Be prepared for OMG moments when other characters discover that. I pegged the Avengers all between 23 and 28. Except Steve, but that is complicated. Thor is four-ish years older than Loki. That makes him about 23, but I have him as 24 because of where his birthday falls. I don't know why. So yeah, that's my ages. In case you were wondering. **

** I have been informed that it is Jemma, not Gemma. So sorry, but I have no idea how to fix that. I am planning for FitzSimmons to be featured later, but am not sure. Sorry if characters are a little untrue to their technical characters. I imagine a lot of pain for Loki in this chapter so he may seem a little calm and fearful. Don't worry, he will return back to his sarcastic, insulting self. But for Loki to be fully redeemed at the end of this story you need to know what he has been through, and unfortunately it isn't all fun.**

** I do not own Marvel, the Avengers, Doctor Who, or Star Wars. But I own Thursday and Robert. In the last chapter I also own Steven. Diana is a tribute to my three time reviewer, so I am going to say I don't own her either. If you want to own a character, review. Or pay a lot of money and buy me Marvel. In that case you can be your own superhero.**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

"What. In. The. Name. Of. Everything. Holy. Is. Going. On. Here?" Fury demanded.

"Oh, so no secrets now?" Tony sneered.

"Meaning?"

"Coulson wasn't dead. You didn't tell us?" Natasha snapped.

"You bring our worst enemy, an internationally wanted terrorist, into my office and you won't tell me what is going on?"

"Yes," Tony said plainly.

"And you won't let me help him?" Bruce asked hopefully, really wanting to get out of that office.

"Why do you want to help him?" Fury mirrored.

"He's our ally. We asked him to help us get Thor. We said as long as he was a tour guide at the Chitari palace we wouldn't let you kill him," Steve said plainly, "You seriously want HIM to be the most trustworthy person?"

"Thor? Chitari palace?" said Fury.

"Long story," Tony said, "Back to the point,"

"The point being what?"

"Uh, good question. What are we doing here? We should grab Antlers and get out of here," Tony said and turned.

"Romanoff," Fury barked. Natasha sighed.

"We get to Asgard and the All father is all Thor got kidnapped, but don't do anything about it. And we are like no," she began.

"And then he is all like, it's the Chitari and I've sent an agent, and we are still like no. So we leave and are like what are we gonna do about it? So we go to get Thor, but Clint gets us lost and we run into Loki. And he is all like 'idiots what do you think you are doing here?' and," Tony continued. Fury interrupted.

"He just happens to be walking around the palace of his former army. No warning bells?" Fury said, but he was really thinking was "if Tony says like one more time I'll tear his limbs apart".

"Well, kind of. But then this guard cam up and Loki turned us all invisible. It was awesome. I mean, it would've been cooler if he went all Obi-Wan on us and was 'these aren't the Avengers you're looking for' but still. It was cool. So we made an alliance. And he showed us to Thor. So he, Thor, said that we should come here because time is different and here we would have a week and more supplies. So we did," Tony said.

Fury rubbed his temples. If there was one thing he hated it was defiantly when he had to make bad decisions because they were the only option. This was one such occasion. And this called for a council meeting, which he hated as well.

"I'll hold a council meeting," he groaned.

"But Loki is the only one that can lead us back to Thor!" Bruce said.

"And?" he said wearily.

"You know exactly what the council will decide to do," Bruce finished.

"I said I would hold a meeting, I never said I'd listen,"

**Loki Laufreyson:**

Loki glanced around, the sights all too familiar. He had got the message after the glass cage. He really had. The guards (there must have been, like 30), and the handcuffs (he had an arrow in his arm, what exactly were the expecting him to do?) had just been overkill. He decided the sets of security cameras were just plain mean.

Loki couldn't tell if they were mocking his weakness by pretending to think he was a threat, or they were genuinely stupid enough to be afraid of him in this situation. He had given up trying to understand mortals when the Avengers got into their ridiculous planning circle. He thought all this completely unnecessary nether less. Besides, he wasn't allowed to say anything. At all. It was completely stupid. How was he supposed to explain anything in he wasn't allowed to talk?

He could see where the mortals might be a tad, unnerved, by his presence. But he wasn't some kind of wild animal that leapt and fought and needed to be kept down. Besides his first encounter had expressed his divine purpose. Loki wrinkled his brow in confusion. Divine purpose? Where on Asgard had THAT come from? He glanced at his reflection in the glass, his expression darkened. His eyes, instead of their normal emerald green were a faint blue. He sighed and yanked in his arms (which he had been using to remain a semi-upright position) and fell hard on the back of the floor. His head hurt painfully, but when he glanced back his eyes were their usual green.

Agent Romanoff had been only partially right about the scepter; painful blows to the head only momentarily ceased side effects. Places, such as this cell, could easily send you back. Granted, being beaten into the floor took away the problems for a lot longer than being hit in the head did. But Clint Barton had only been controlled once. Loki shook his head. He refused to think about it, that year. It was always there, nagging at him. Ignore it, he thought, it is pointless to worry. He was the god of lies, no one would believe him anyways.

Then there was a faint knock at the wall. He glanced upward, silently cursing himself for not being able to maintain an upright position. Outside were Agent Coulson and a girl. His thought first cursed the Agent, because it was he that still haunted him. He that he had felt the seldom seen regret. No one had thought to mention to Loki he hadn't died. No one thought he cared. Loki shook his head again. The past is the past. Then he noticed the girl. She was small, but not ridiculously so. She had rather long brunette hair that halted suddenly at her shoulders. She was standing with a hardened expression, but Loki saw past that. She was scared. And her eyes, they were blue. A sharp, icy blue that welcomed and shoved away at the same time.

Loki supposed she was pretty, but he hadn't actually met all that many women. In fact, the only ones he remembered conversing with were his mother and Lady Sif. At least, if he skipped the unfortunate conversation with Lady Natasha. Which he always did. Coulson opened the door. A few guards tried to rush Loki into the back wall, but Coulson held his hand up to stop them. The girl rolled her eyes at the guards, but regained a civil composure.

"Loki," Coulson said in a tone that wasn't nearly as cold as Loki expected, "This is Agent Thursday, she's here to help," He said it almost softly, as if fearing that he might anger one of the rooms other occupants. Loki wasn't sure if that person was him or the girl, Thursday.

"Help?" he cocked his head. He didn't need help. You know, excepting the arrow in his arm. And that fact that he was in prison. And that he only had a few days to get out and save his brother. Come to think of it, maybe he did need help.

I am ice, I stand alone. He thought, but part of his brain looked back, look where that got you idiot. Thursday looked him up and down. Her eyes looking for every fault.

**Thursday Smith:**

He wasn't nearly as tall as she thought he'd be. Seriously, that was the first thing she thought. He was half lying, half sitting on the floor. He looked as if he was trying to seem authoritative in a very bad position. He was failing, but she had to give him credit for trying. He was still soaking wet, just like the Avengers according to Coulson. She glanced up and down his slim figure. Honestly, slim didn't cover it. He fit more along the lines of half starved. But she refused to show pity. Not for him. Pity was for kittens alone on the streets, for lost puppies, for people trying to understand the third season of Doctor Who after skipping the first two. Not for monsters that tried to take over the world.

_ What about for people risking everything they have to save a brother they will never admit they loved?_ Asked part of her brain. She shook her head. But he seemed almost, well, she wouldn't say frightened, but wary of her. Her! Somehow that caused her hormones to kick in and she said softly in voice barley over a whisper:

"You can trust me, I'm the doctor,"

She hadn't planned to directly quote Doctor Who, but it was a nervous habit of hers. She was only grateful it hadn't been her other nervous habit of speaking in Latin. And yes, she was aware that nobody spoke Latin. She walked over and knelt, her instincts as a doctor (yes she was a biochemist, but she had to take some doctor courses so she mediocre-ly knew what she was doing). Coulson nodded to her and left. She glanced back at him.

"Okay, I'm going to need to pull it out. Um, it might hurt. I will indefinitely hurt," she said, only rambling slightly.

"I could do that," he said. She was surprised that he had spoken, but more surprised at the tone. Not really snapping at her, only sounding tired. Annoyed. She almost sensed a loneliness that she would never reveal how well she knew. She reached over slowly. She hoped he wouldn't hit her. She really hoped he wouldn't hit her. It was an instinct in humans (he wasn't human but still), so she wouldn't blame him. But there would be so much trouble if he hit her.

"On the count of three. One, two, three,"


	10. The Green Eyed Monster

**Chapter 10. Oh yes, double digits! Sorry, over excited me. Did you like Loki's first meeting with Thursday? I was like, oh yes, when I found the perfect spot for the Doctor Who quote. A note, I was asked if I would right Doctor Who – Avengers crossover fanfiction. I don't know if I would right crossovers. I guess this could be an Agents of SHEILD crossover, but I consider it to be an Avengers with references. I like doing references to things. Like, so far I have referenced Doctor Who, Star Wars, and Star Trek. Anyways, back on track.**

** I have 11 reviews! Please make my day and add to that number. You will make me so infinitely happy. And if you review thrice, I will give you a cameo. Who wouldn't want that? Follow me, favorite me, review for me. All I want is to feel the love. **

** Formal disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. Sad but true. But if you have connections, maybe we could work something out. I also do not own Doctor Who, or the Agents of SHEILD. I own Thursday, Robert, and the plot. Robert will have a bigger part in this chapter. (For all you people going "who the heck is Robert?"). Also, review for me if you think it is a good idea for me to do a sequel. Or if you think I shouldn't end my writing career out of depression that nobody reviews. Just saying….**

** Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Here is Chapter ten, focusing mainly on Loki. As everything should.**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

One three, Thursday pulled. It was swift, and she was thankful. Part of her wondered if she was possessed because she was never swift or coordinated. She glanced at her patient. He hadn't moved, but his face was contorted into one of pain. One, she noticed, he quickly tried to hide when he noticed her looking at him. She felt a touch of remorse for him, so alone he felt he couldn't trust her. Trust her to let her know he felt pain, even though it was her job to make it go away.

_ Don't think like that you hopeless adolescent, _she told herself_, he's playing you like a board game. You are week willed. You may as well have a neon sign above your head reading "I'm a gullible mortal". _Still, she couldn't shake the feeling. That frustrated her, so she turned all that into an icy glare and rose.

"You are going to need to keep that compressed until we can close the wound," she said simply. He nodded and she turned before adding "And don't use it unnecessarily,"

"Thank you, Agent Thursday," he said in a voice so lonely she melted again. She was just about to say "you are welcome" just like a normal person in a normal conversation would do when there was a banging on the side of the cage. She almost sighed with relief and smiled curtly at the god. She turned and left the cell. There were five guards.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"He is being called to council meeting for questioning," said one of them. Thursday had only heard rumors but apparently the council was famed for making bad decisions. She inhaled sharply.

"Director Fury said not to be concerned, he is the final jury of the decision. Personally, I think that the ones with the final say are the Avengers, though," said the same guard.

"Thank you, agent-" she began and paused waiting with hope for a name.

"Henderson, Robert Henderson,"

"Agent Henderson," she said and smiled. Then she paused before adding carefully, "Do be careful with him. Though he'll be the last one to admit it he is in poor condition. I know you probably want to take personal vengeance but," she paused.

"I understand, Doctor," said Agent Henderson.

"My thanks goes with you," Thursday said hoping to leave.

"You are also being summoned to the meeting, Agent Smith,"

"Me?" she squeaked. She was terrified of the council, especially after what she had read in Fitz-Simmons's letters. Robert pretended not to notice that, and she was grateful.

"Yes, but first you are to report your activates with the Director,"

Well, this was just getting better. She swallowed and nodded and left the room.

**Loki Laufreyson:**

He could walk now, at least. As long at that blasted arrow wasn't lodged in his shoulder he was fine. Really he was. Okay, not really. But he was as fine as he was going to get.

There were four guards, plus the one he had seen talking with Thursday. He felt a touch of envy then shook his head. For the sake of everything, he was not going to fall for some mortal. He wasn't. Why would he? And the girl, despite showing a compassion that was rare for mortals, was of little importance or skill. But she had captivating blue eyes. He sighed and corrected himself. He was jealous because the man walked free whereas he was bound. That was it. No relation to the lovely Lady Smith - er, the girl. He glanced at the guards. The four walking around him were really rather bothersome. For one thing, the first had decided to place his hands on Loki's shoulders (a very uncomfortable gesture seeing as an arrow had just been removed from one) and seemed to be attempting to run him into every single wall, potted plant and stairwell. Every single one. The second guard seemed to consider Loki nothing short of the devil and if he so much as stepped aimed a gun at him. They were attempting to walk somewhere. That was an incredibly faulty plan. The third kept trying to lighten the mood by making random comments that were incredibly awkward. The forth seemed intent on stepping on Loki's heels and did so every time they turned a corner. Mentally, Loki cast a spell to tie that guards shoelaces together, but he was so exhausted it didn't work.

Loki looked around. It was hard to do, now that he was wearing some sort of mortal device. It may have been even more uncomfortable than the muzzle, which was extremely uncomfortable. He vaguely remembered one guard calling it a shock collar. Whatever it was, he didn't like it. When they reached the door Loki was filed into the room, sandwiched in between sets of two agents. This was when he first met the council. He decided they were the lowest life forms in the universe. For once, Fury agreed with him wholeheartedly.

**Thursday Smith:**

When she got to the debriefing room, Fury was glaring at the Avengers. It was inevitable, but humorous nether less. She walked in, trying to ignore the sopping wet Avengers. It was hard, especially none of them were returning the favor. They were all staring at her.

"Avengers, this is Agent Smith," Fury said curtly. They nodded to her in turn and she flashed a small, shy smile before turning back to Fury.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes. You see, Agent Smith, I don't like the council. They tend to make stupid decisions, something I pride myself in not doing. I have already decided to allow Loki to stay and plan with the Avengers, under the condition that I may place guards in the tower," Fury said. It seemed pretty logical, so Thursday nodded. It was common knowledge that Fury disliked the council, and almost everyone agreed with him or their virtues. Jemma and Leo, while not being specific, had mentioned on several occasions that they had made less than admirable choices.

"I would request you join the Avengers as one of the supervisors,"

Thursday glanced at Fury, her eyes training on him like she was watching a weeping angel. He didn't appear to be lying, but she was still in doubt. She was only a level three access in SHEILD; she had no special abilities not counting her ability to memorize Doctor Who quotes. Simmons was far better at biochemistry (according to her, though Jemma always said the opposite), and she was probably the worst liar since the big bang. But he wasn't turning around and yelling "psych!" like some people (Steven) often did to her.

"Not to question your authoritative prowess but, if I may ask, why?" she stammered, buttering on all the flattery she could without sounding suspicious.

"Because you have already come into contact with the patient, and we want to limit the number of people that knows he's here. Because your test show you to be very analytical and logical in your decisions. And because you were personally recommended by Agents Fitz and Simmons," Fury said.

Leave it to Jemma and Leo to stick out for her. She rubbed her watch. Really, she was flattered. Honestly, she was honored. And truthfully, she wanted to do nothing more than have another meeting with the green-eyed mass murderer. And that was when she knew she should agree. It was crazy, her mind, and the Avengers pretty much made a living on crazy.

"Okay then," she said.

"Council meeting in fifteen minutes, don't be late Agent Smith," Fury said.


	11. So That's What it Does

**Hi! As you might have noticed, I redid a few scenes from the last chapter by the request of readers. I reread it and agreed with you: Loki and Thursday were falling too hard too fast. Check the redone version, and comment if you like it better. Thank you for baring with my mistakes and imperfections.**

** You are never going to guess what. I actually have a recommendation for you now! Yes. I don't believe it either. Go read Lifesoure: The Frostbane Trilogy Vol 1. It is by the amazing PlushChrome. You will be good with any of her stories, but this is the only one I have permission to recommend so smiles to that. Thank you so much for responding PlushChrome!**

** Formal diclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. I own Thursday, and Robert. I do not own the Agents of SHEILD. Sad but true. I also do not own Doctor Who. Keep following, favorite-ing, and reviewing. Please!**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

Fury left the room. Thursday was still in shock, she fingered her watch. The room was full of a cool, heavy silence. She exhaled slowly and turned to face the Avengers. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Steve Rodgers were staring right back at her. Some people think they know the meaning of the phrase awkward silence. They don't.

"Hello Agent Smith," offered the famous Hawkeye.

"Hello," she said shyly. "Everyone," she finished.

"Welcome?" said the super solider. Seriously, he needed to learn a thing or two about talking with people. Especially girls.

"Thank you sir?" she echoed. Thursday needed a little help in the conversational department as well.

"Call me Steve,"

"I'm Bruce,"

"Clint,"

"Natasha,"

"Stark, Tony Stark," Tony said and the team rolled their eyes.

"I'm Thursday," said the girl. She reminded Natasha of herself, in a way. She remembered her first mission. Clint had been the only one not to look at her with pure disdain. She hadn't understood then. Why they looked upon her so when she tried to do something right. She now knew. There was red in her ledger, and she could never clear it out. And that reminded her of the problem at hand. The demigod. Both of them, imprisoned. Just their luck.

"Well, we best be going," she said, offering the girl a halfhearted smile. Thursday nodded. But before they all had left, Clint pulled Thursday aside.

"Listen, you may be asked to say something, but we don't really want to tell the council anything that may put the mission in danger. Could you just say some technical terms and scientific jibberjabber they won't understand?" he asked.

"You mean technical terms like jibberjabber?" she asked, struggling to keep a straight face. Natasha decided she liked this girl. The Avengers and Thursday descended the steps into the council room.

**Loki Laufreyson:**

If there was one thing on Midgard Loki disliked more than the rest, it was their inability to lighten up. After being chained to the chair in the center of the room, five people had given him lectures, all of which he paid no attention to.

The first one was Agent Hill, who obviously had labored on her hatred for Loki since their last encounter. Next was Coulson, who at least had the decency to say something. Loki counted being stared at menacingly as a lecture of sorts, but if he didn't Coulson would have been the only lecturer. He noticed the Avengers and gave them a look that said _well what,_ _a fine mess were in. Or I'm in, seeing as you may have chosen this moment to completely violate the terms of our agreement. _Tony gave him a look that read _don't be difficult were trying to save your hide._

Then the worst part happened. The meeting actually began. Loki was sure he had never been so bored in his entire life. Everyone seemed to be making a point in speaking in monotones. The start had been mildly interesting, the gaping mouths. The insults had followed. Loki shrugged them off, he had heard worse. But the point when they actually started talking business he had tuned everyone out. Unfortunately that awakened the voice in his head. And the memories.

_Loki was hung limply, his wrists chained apart to the wall so that his entire weight rested on his shoulders, the muscles popping. It wasn't that much weight, he hadn't eaten for months, but it still felt draining after all this time. The guard heard his suppressed moan of agony. He laughed. The rasps as short and cruel as Loki's staggered breaths. _

_ "Are you ready for another round, my prince?" hissed the guard, mocking his former title. Loki swallowed._

_ "I'm always ready for another game to play," he said, his lips cursing the lies as they flew from his tongue. His brain screeched for him to stop, but he was proud. He would not stand another insult. Without thinking he rasped a mad laugh. The guard's expression darkened, and then allowed a cruel smile to play out on his lips._

_ "I don't think the master has time to waste on vermin like you," the clicks of his tongue popping in Loki's eardrums. The guard cracked a whip and Loki's vision doubled in pain. Yet he didn't cry out. If he had, maybe he could have been spared._

"Loki!" hissed a voice to his left. He blinked and glanced at the speaker, Stark.

"Where did we lose your attention?" mocked one of the council members. Loki cocked his head. He debated the best way to infuriate the man.

"Well, I started to tune you out at repulsive," he commented. He could swear that Fury almost grinned at that. As much as the director hated Loki, the council getting matched was simply one of the funniest things in existence.

"You heard none of this then?" snapped one member, a woman with short auburn hair.

"You mishear me. I heard you, I simply didn't listen," Loki replied smirking.

"We should execute you on the spot," the woman growled. "The Avengers were fools not to kill you on sight,"

"Well, don't blame them personally. Your species isn't exactly known for being the most intelligent," Loki said, still smirking.

Then Loki found out what exactly a shock collar does. Within seconds he felt his entire body burn, freeze and shake with energy. He winced, but ignored the pain.

"So that's what that does, I have been wondering," he said, and not intentionally wincing at the similarity of that statement, and one Coulson made during his last visit.

The group of council members looked outraged. Loki rose, mentally casting spells to undo the shackles and break the blasted collar. There was a collective gasp, as he used his shape-shifitng ability to transform into his full Asgardian attire, complete with the helmet. He grasped a holographic spear that appeared real to anyone.

"A pity this matter does not concern you. Now will you please do a favor and exit the premise? When enraged, I tend to get violent," he said, smirking as he stroked his holographic spear. Half of the room was cowering in terror, the Avengers looked mildly impressed. Director Fury looked like he was deciding whether to shoot Loki or give him a medal. Agent Hill still looked at Loki with hatred, but Loki figured that you just can't please some people. Thursday was giving him a look that might have read either admiration or annoyance. He smirked before dissolving the council screens into dust and nothingness. Then he felt a sharp pain in his arm and staggered back a few feet, his spear and armor dissolving. To his surprise, the hand of Clint Barton caught his shoulder and helped him into a stable position.

"If there are no other complaints we will be off," said Tony Stark. No one objected as the Avengers, the doctor, and the demigod left the room.


	12. The Gang of Misfits Stir the Potts

** Hello! 12 chapters. We rock. We being you (the reader) and me (the writer) because it is a joint effort thing. You review, follow, and favorite so I can write and feel good about it. So, please do the aforementioned things. Please: for your favorite fanfiction writer. *crickets chirping*. Okay, so for me.**

** Miracles: I have permission to post another recommendation. I am so on a roll. You will be too, if you read Liesmith by JoAmazing. This is the story that first got me interested in writing fanfiction and has continuously inspired me since. So read it for your own sake: it is amazing. Plus, if we all team up the author might update faster. (Hint hint if said author is reading).**

** Formal disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Agents of SHEILD, Spiderman, Doctor Who, Roudolf and the Island of Misfit Toys or William Sonoma. I'm not Stan Lee. If I was, there would be at least six movies about Loki, and one of them would probably have a plot suspiciously similar to this fanfiction piece.**

** Follow, favorite, review, and read on. This chapter was super fun to write, and hopefully you'll enjoy reading it too!**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

But of course, it wasn't that easy. They thought they were free, but no. When the Avengers finally got to where the quinjet was docked they were met by another group of people. In the frot was a tall girl with strikingly blond hair. She gave the party a quick look of distaste (and no one could blame her. They were all still wet, excepting Thursday, and obviously hadn't done any form of hygiene in the past two days).

"I'm Margaret Nightshade, Agent Hill sent me to tell you that these," she gestured to the agents behind her "are your agents,"

"Thank you Agent Nightshade," Natasha said curtly, and turned to the group of people. One of them was Coulson, and the Avengers were thankful for that. The others were two men. One was incredibly tall and muscular, with a lock of curly black hair dangling over his face. The other was much shorter, rather bookish looking and had a pair of thick glasses. Both men were looking at the Avengers, Thursday, and Loki with expressions that showed all of shock, confusion, and distaste.

"I'm Agent Henderson, and this is Agent Parker," said the taller person. Thursday smiled shyly at him, and Natasha swore she saw the taller agent blush. The shorter man, Agent Parker, looked very confused.

"If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to," Agent Nightshade said and left quietly. As soon as she was gone, the group of people cast everyone else sidelong glances. The new agents, excepting Coulson, were semi-glaring at Loki, who was in turn, attempting to turn them into icicles with his eyes.

"Welcome to our band of misfits," Tony said cheerily. Then he proceeded to sing the song from "Rudolph and the Island of Misfit Toys". The four new agents and all the old ones shook their heads in displeasure and boarded the craft.

"Somebody please shoot him," Clint muttered.

"With pleasure," Loki said darkly. Natasha had a feeling he was making Agents Henderson and Parker uncomfortable, but she couldn't help it. Steve tried to smooth things over by starting a conversation.

"So, uh, hi," he said. That wasn't helping, so Natasha jumped in.

"Hello," she said almost warmly, "I'm Natasha. This is Clint, Steve, and Bruce. The weirdo over there is Tony. What are your names?"

"Robert," said the taller man with dark hair.

"I'm Peter Parker," said the boy next to him. Natasha tried to cover her surprise. She knew that Peter Parker was under SHEILD's watch (nearly everyone with powers was) she didn't know he worked for them. Guess they don't tell you everything, do they?

"Coulson," said the older man, even though everyone knew him. The dark haired doctor from before rocked back and forth.

"I'm Thursday," she said quietly.

"I'm a choo choo with square wheels," Tony said, still singing.

"Shut up!" Natasha snapped. He was so annoying. She ran her fingers through her hair. She wondered how long she would have to be in an enclosed compartment with him. She really hoped it wasn't for long. She might get in trouble for strangling him.

"Where exactly are we going?" Peter asked.

"Avengers tower," Tony said. Thank goodness he stopped singing.

"Avengers tower?" Steve cocked his head.

"Formerly known as Stark tower, but renamed when somebody in this vehicle decided to redo the sign," he glanced at Loki as he said this, but Loki was in the midst of ignoring everyone. Then the Quinjet made an abrupt halt everyone swayed. The doors opened and they were greeted with bright sunlight and warm air.

"Home sweet home," Tony said and started to walk towards the entrance. He had removed all the armor-removing gear, which was good because he had discarded all the Chitari armor stuff. A tall, strawberry blond ran out to him looking very upset.

"Tony! You leave randomly for some mission and I don't see you for two days, then I get a call from Fury saying that you're in the debriefing room. Did you even think to tell me anything?" she snapped. The famous Pepper Potts.

"I wrote you a note," Tony said sheepishly.

"Hi Peps, Avengers business. May be gone awhile. See you. Is not a note, it is a bunch of words that don't mean anything. I thought we were over this and – oh my God!" she said realizing the group for the first time. The first thing she saw was that there were the Avengers (minus Thor) on the roof. Then she noticed that Coulson was there and not dead. Then she saw the three new agents, the brunette, the taller man, and the boy with thick glasses. Then she noticed Loki. In response to this revelation, she hurled whatever was in her hand at him. In this case, it was a spatula.

In a matter of less than one second, Peter Parker reached out and caught it milliseconds before it hit the god of mischief in the nose. Loki stared at it, going nearly cross-eyed as he did so, and then at Pepper. Pepper had recovered from her spur of the moment assault and looked rather annoyed.

"JARVIS! You could have told me," she snapped, "and you're not off the hook either Tony, what is going on?" she said, surprisingly calm.

"Apologies Miss Potts, given Prince Loki's current medical state and company I didn't consider him to be a threat," said the automated voice of JARVIS.

Thursday cocked her head and mouthed "Prince Loki?" while staring at Clint. Clint shrugged and gestured towards the demigod and mouthed "Thor's brother". Pepper was still glaring at Loki, who did his best to look apologetic. Steve broke in.

"Ma'am, we are working on a mission and he is our temporary ally. We would really appreciate it if you didn't, you know, throw things at him,"

"He tried to take over the world, and suddenly I'm supposed to let him into my house?" Pepper said, okay maybe she wasn't that calm.

"Uh, yes?" Tony said. Pepper glared at him. This was not going well; Natasha ceased string at the amazing reflexes of Peter Parker and turned to join the conversation.

"It'll only be for a few days, and we are keeping him monitored at all times," she glanced at Loki, who looked a little unnerved by JARVIS "Sorry," he shrugged in a way that asked "you think I don't get this everywhere I go?".

"But you'll all be working," Pepper said, "I take it you are on assignment,"

"Yeah, see Thor was captured so we are planning to save him," Clint said dismissively as if he did it every day. Which he did, but a normal person didn't. "And we had to ally forces with him in order to do it,".

"I don't like it," Pepper said, and she glared at Tony "I thought you were done with this kind of stuff,"

"I was, but Thor is my friend and I couldn't just leave him with the Chitari,"

"The Chitari?" Pepper said eyes wide. Then she glanced at Loki and they narrowed. "Was it because of him," she jabbed a finger at Loki.

"Not directly," Loki said quickly, but everyone turned to stare at him.

"What do you mean by not directly?" said Henderson coolly.

"They may have attacked Asgard to vent their frustration that I, uh, failed them," he said quietly. Then looked away from the entire group. At that point, Pepper's expression allowed a touch of warmth.

"Okay then," she sighed, but in her official business voice she turned to the demigod "But if you even consider for one second that you could try to betray the Avengers or lay a finger on anyone here, you will face the wrath of me, William and Sonoma," She sighed, but it was a good threat. Pepper was deadly with kitchen wear.

"Yes, Lady Potts," Loki said, still avoiding eye contact.

"I knew you'd come through for us Peps," Tony grinned, but Pepper looked at him and his smile faltered. "Look, I am really really sorry and I know that I should have warned you and-" his voice died down as he followed her off the roof. A few minutes later Tony returned.

"Okay then, guestrooms 20-25 are open for our newcomers and Avengers have the designated rooms. Dinner is at six, get settled and then we can start planning. Cool?" he said. A few curt and begrudging nods and the party disassembled.

Six o'clock came all too soon, and it dripped with chaos.


	13. Bitter Ice

**Sorry it took so long to update! I was so busy. Anyway, here is the chapter. 13! Woohoo! Sorry, random displays of emotion. So here it is. Sorry about that last chapter. I had a point A and a point B. That was me trying to get from one point to the other. So sorry if you hated it. And you're welcome if you liked it.**

** Not recommendations. I was on a roll, but no more. I do not own the Agents of SHEILD, the Avengers (or their cohorts), Loki, Doctor Who, or anything else you recognize. I do own Thursday and Robert. No one can steal them. Ha! (Sorry, but I bet Marvel feels like this all the time)**

** Please review! Please follow! Please favorite! And keep reading!**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

The first to leave was Loki. This was not surprising, he obviously was uncomfortable. On his tail was Robert Henderson, whose job was to follow him. Loki, unfortunately, had absolutely no idea how to get anywhere. At all, and Robert wasn't much better.

Loki was tired, his body ached and his magic was strained to keep up the last few barriers he had. All he wanted to do was be alone, and away from the bright sun. His muscles strained to keep up with his mind, and he was still dripping wet. Robert looked him up and down, skeptical and gingerly steadied him. Loki would have protested that he didn't need help getting anywhere, but he did. The silent gesture was appreciated, but Loki didn't thank him. About five paces later his legs gave way, along with the last of his dignity.

Agent Henderson pulled him into a near upright position and helped him into the nearest guest room. Loki sat on the bed, not bothering to turn on the lights. Robert nodded, and left closing the door. Loki knew he was only outside, but he was thankful for the darkness. The lack of people. He eventually lay back onto the bed. He shook his head; he wasn't going to fall asleep in Starks house. He wasn't. He was not that weak, nor would he show any weakness.

_Trust someone for once, they could help you. _He thought, but his ever logical conscience replied _the last person we trusted was Odin, a lot of good that did you. _Trust was a lie, a trick adults used to let gullible adolescents believe in others. He would not be lied to. Not again. He shook his head; he was not going to trust these people. But he felt his conscience slipping. No.

_ No. He blinked his eyes open. The pain ripped along his back, but he paid it no mind. He couldn't even think at that point. _

_ "You have a chance, Loki Laufreyson, a chance to do something great. And yet you fear. Fear is a curse, break it," the voice hissed in his ears._

_ "I am not afraid," he said coolly. "I have nothing to fear, not even you," he hissed the last sentence, but a cruel laugh met the statement._

_ "Oh, if not now, you will be. You are my slave, my worker, my pet. You have nothing to live for but to serve me. Accept it," the voice cackled. The master he never saw, that never was seen, only heard. And felt. _

_ "Then kill me, I'd rather die than serve vermin such as yourself," he spat._

_ "This is precisely why we won't kill you yet. First, we shall force the death of thousands on your hands. Do you feel guilt for Jotenhiem? Imagine and entire species, wiped from existence. All that blood on your hands. Then we shall use your living corpse the light the cities of Asgard aflame,"_

_ "That is an extensive threat, have you been practicing?" he bitterly smirked._

_ "Let's see how funny you find yourself after a beating,"_

_ "The same as ever, I'm sure. You cannot break me,"_

_ "Is that so?" he hissed, and more pain. Ever the pain ripped through his flesh. His mind screamed, but he refused to. That was what they wanted after all. No, he wouldn't give that to them. I am ice, I stand alone._

**Phil Coulson:**

Phil was waiting in the dining room. Across from him were Pepper Potts, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Steve Rodgers, and Bruce Banner. Next to him was Peter Parker, and on the other side of Peter was Thursday Smith.

"What's wrong with him?" Pepper asked. She didn't have to clarify who he was, everyone knew.

"I don't know, honestly," Bruce said, "When we ran into him he seemed okay, but now he just looks tired,"

"No, I mean why is he not being all evil? He just walks in and no one is dead or hurt or anything. What is up with that?"

"Well, I am pretty sure that the Allfather dude would hurt him if he tried anything. Plus, I think he won't let on but he is worried about Thor. Something isn't adding up," Tony admitted.

"And what did JARVIS mean about his medical conditions?"

"I had to pull an arrow out of his shoulder earlier today," Thursday offered. Pepper turned to Clint who looked defensive.

"Not mine," he said.

"Well, he's officially late," Steve noted.

"He's probably really tried by the day. Just, let him be," Thursday said.

"He did have to put up with a lot of crap from SHEILD," Tony noted, getting icy looks from all the SHEILD agents. He shrugged. Bruce stood, everyone turned.

"I guess I'll bring him food or something," he said, "I Am a doctor,"

"Point taken," Clint agreed.

"I'll go relieve Robert," Thursday said and followed him out.

**Bruce Banner:**

He rapped quietly on the door, no response. He pushed it open a little. All the lights were off, but there was a thin form on the bad. He walked over, not turning on the lights.

"Hey," he said. Loki was a light sleeper, and his eyes flew open. He sat bolt upright, straining his shoulder as he did do. He winced; Bruce laid his hand on his other shoulder.

"Easy, easy. It's just me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Loki said, obviously not fine.

"For someone who is supposedly the god of lies, you kind of suck at it," Bruce said.

"Fine, I'm not okay. Happy?" Loki snapped.

"What is the problem?"

"I won't tell you, Dr. Banner. We are only temporary allies, and it is likely you will exploit any weaknesses you can recall when that alliance has ended,"

"I'm-We're not like that. But if that's how you want to be fine,"

"It is," Loki said coolly. Bruce glanced at the figure in the dark. He looked unwell, but Bruce didn't say anything.

"Okay. I brought you food," he said.

"Why?"

"Uh, because you need to eat?" he said, confused.

Loki eyed him suspiciously. Bruce was really working on control, but Loki was naturally infuriating. He actually reminded Bruce of a young Tony, though he was sure either Loki or Tony would kill him should he admit that.

"Were not going to poison you, were allies. Remember?"

"And you definitely kept up with your end of the bargain," Loki rolled her eyes.

Bruce sighed, "Fair enough, but you can trust us,"

"Trust is a lie adults create to put hope in the bleak lives of adolescence," Loki said.

"Well, you are really optimistic," Bruce said sarcastically.

"Optimism is a fool's reality,"

Bruce sighed; Loki really was a dark soul. But he was intrigued by him. Some factor of what he knew about the demigod was either wrong, or missing.

"Just eat," he muttered. Loki, surprisingly, obeyed. Bruce watched him carefully, and Loki shot him a skeptical glance.

"Do you need something?" Loki asked.

"No, sorry. I'm a doctor, and I wanted to make sure you were eating. Plus I need an excuse to stay away from the realm of awkward conversation in the kitchen,"

Loki nodded as if he understood and continued eating. He almost ate like an animal. Gripping the tray and scanning the room after every bite as if someone might try to take the plate from him. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Bruce said.

"It's Thursday, we need your help in the kitchen,"

"With what?"

"Captain looks like he is going to strangle Tony, and Pepper has a frying pan out and ready!"


	14. Chaos in the Kitchen

** Hola! Como esta? That is Spanish for "Hello! How are you?" I know, like 1 semester's worth of Spanish. Anyway here is an official notice: I may take a bit more time between updates from now on. Why? Because I started a new story. It is called "The Chronicles of the Princes Odinson" and is all about the adventures Loki and Thor had as kids. Check it out, please. You might just like it. If you do, (Which I really hope you do) review for me. And follow/favorite. Onward!**

** Recommendations: Teenage Mutant Agent Avengers by PlushChrome. Read it, you will be glad you did. Trust me! I do not own that, or Marvel, Agents of SHEILD, Doctor Who, or Spiderman. I own Thursday and Robert. Please tell me what you think of Robert, people have said they like Thursday, but no one has mentioned him yet. Let's have a race to see who is first. Starting…now! **

** Keep up reading, following, favorite-ing, and reviewing. You have no idea how much it means to me. Peace, Love and Loki.**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

"What the?" Bruce began. Thursday shrugged meekly and gestured towards the shouting match going on between Tony and Steve. And the CEO armed with a frying pan. And the spider-human and hawk-lover dangling from the ceiling. And the cool, calm, and collected SHEILD agents that were madly shouting for everyone to calm down.

"Well, Tony tried to get wine for everybody, and Pepper was telling him it was too early in the day for that. Then Tony kept insisting because he was tired and irritable, and Steve made some comment about Tony being immature. Then Tony told Steve something along the lines of 'I'm just living, something you missed in the ice,' and Steve said something like 'and I'm just being responsible, some genes of your father's you missed,' Then Pepper got mad at Steve and tried to attack him with a frying pan because he was insulting Tony, and Clint said two against one wasn't fair so he tried to stop Pepper from attacking Steve. Then Tony freaked out and started shouting at him and then Clint decided to go to higher ground for safety. Then Peter followed him because Steve yelled at him for trying to place bets with Coulson on the winners of the fight. Then Natasha screamed at everyone to calm down and they didn't listen so that got kind of scary. Then Thursday left to get you two and Natasha said something about how fighting always messed them up and got people killed. Tony assumed that she was talking about Coulson and announced that he wasn't dead. Then Coulson was all 'you just noticed' and sarcastic and Clint flipped out on him for not telling them. Then you got here and now-" Robert gestured to the room "-This"

"Why don't you put on the suit and have a go then?" Steve snapped.

"I don't have the suit anymore because I'M being responsible!" Tony shouted.

"That's a first," Steve retorted.

"How would you even know, you've been trapped in an ice cube since world war two!"

"Tony- calm down!" That was Pepper.

"Steve- breathes" That was Natasha.

"I couldn't tell you, it was secure information!" Coulson said to Clint.

"You could have, you just wouldn't. If you didn't notice teammates are supposed to trust each other!"

"And we are so good at that," Bruce said dryly.

"Yes," Thursday nodded.

"How do you even know, you just got here. You aren't even a member of the team!" Natasha snapped. A flash of hurt blinked in Thursday's eyes. Then she looked on coolly.

"It doesn't exactly look like you guys are a team either!" she said, biting the words.

"For the sake of Thor why can't you mortals calm down," Loki sighed.

"Stuff it, Loki. You don't have any right to even be here, let alone council people on morality. For all we know you are trying to get us to fight so you can try and take over the planet again!" Pepper yelled.

Loki swallowed and tried to ignore the hurt rising in his chest. He tried to breathe, but he couldn't calm down. He had risked his life to help these people, all for his brother Thor, and now they were just going to act as if he was making another takeover attempt. I am ice; he said to himself, I stand alone. How could he, for one second, consider these people to be allies even? They were means to save Thor. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling.

"No! You all listen!" said a new voice, Agent Henderson glared at the quiet room. "You lot are just arguing for the sake of arguing. There is no way that is going to help save Thor. Do you really think this is what he would have wanted you to be doing? Shouting at each other and threatening to fight? I am in a room with earth's mightiest heroes, but the only person acting with an ounce of sense is Loki! You are not here to fight, to whine, to argue, to try and one-up everyone else. You are here to make a plan? Now get planning," he snapped.

Steve got down from on top of his chair and muttered a quiet "sorry Tony". Tony sheepishly sat down and looked at the floor, he muttered something unintelligible that may have been an apology, but one couldn't tell with Tony. Peter jumped down and glumly looked at the floor before sitting down at the table. Clint lowered his knocked arrow and slowly released the string on his bow. He glowered at Phil for a moment before sitting down. Phil glanced at the floor for a moment before sitting as far from Clint as possible. Bruce shrugged apologetically before sitting.

"Sorry," Natasha muttered. Thursday offered her a forced smile before following the assassin to the table. Pepper looked once meekly at the god of lies before sitting next to Tony. Loki, who wasn't sure if he had to apologize for something or not with surprising shyness sat down next to Thursday and the vacant seat that Henderson took moments later. The Avengers, the Agents, and the demigod glanced at each other for a moment before they began.

"So, what is the plan?" Peter asked, calmly. He glanced at Henderson for a moment hesitantly.

"We don't have one after this point," Bruce said, wincing at the words as he said them.

"Okay then, we have our work cut out for us," Coulson said, looking directly at Clint, who glanced away.

"So, we need to get Thor out. We will need some people to break him out while some people distract. We should have Bruce distract, obviously. And Peter. And Tony," Steve mused.

"And you," Tony added.

"Me?"

"Well, in that costume you aren't exactly subtle,"

Steve looked like he was going to make some comment, but glanced at Robert and didn't. He just nodded.

"I would say Natasha and Clint go for Thor, but we've seen Clint's direction skills and they are probably our most deadly fighters," Peter mused.

"So then we would have Coulson, Robert, Thursday, and Loki on the stealth part. Do you think that would work?"

"No," Loki said curtly, and everyone looked at him surprised that he had spoken at all.

"Why not?"

"It isn't a simple pass code lock, or one that could be broken with brute force. If that were the case we wouldn't be here because Thor could break it easily. It requires a key,"

"Where are the keys kept?"

"Depends, for lower level prisoners they would with the patrolling guards,"

"And for high level prisoners?"

"In the vault," Loki said quietly, as if there was something there that he would rather not discuss, he seemed to compose his inner conflict and said "But that does require a pass code lock,"

"What is it?" Tony tried.

"I don't know,"

"Well, this sucks," Everyone glanced at him, "Okay, I was thinking a worse word than sucks but I won't say it because there are young people in the room,"

Thursday glared at him, knowing that she was most likely whom was being referenced.

"If the pass code lock is being used, I can use heat signatures to find out the order in which the buttons were pushed as of recent," she offered.

"Good, then we can have Rose get the combination and bring it to Coulson, Mr. Bossy, and the Lokester," Tony said. Robert glared at him, and Loki only looked puzzled and slightly amused.

"Rose?" Thursday asked.

"Your watch, only name of the girls I can remember," Tony shrugged.

"I prefer The Doctor," Thursday smirked.

"Sorry, that title only goes to traveling time-lords,"

Everyone's expressions got very confused excepting Bruce (who had loved watching Doctor Who as a child), Peter, and Loki (who was just so used to not getting anything he didn't bother to look confused).

"Can you two talk Doctor Who later? We are discussing a business plan," Peter said.

"Sorry," Thursday blushed. Tony shrugged it off.

"We have a business plan," Tony said (he wasn't really the planning type) "But you know what we don't have? Pizza. And I'm starving,"

**I thought it was fitting for Tony to be a Doctor Who fan too. Anyway, review, follow, favorite. Please. Also, tell me what you think of Robert, how I am doing Peter, and how you think the attack (sorry "rescue") should go. Does it go according to plan? Hugs to my reviewers. **


	15. I Dreamed a Dream

**I do not own Marvel, The Avengers, Spiderman, Doctor Who, the Agent's of SHEILD, or anything else you recognize. Please follow, favorite and review. Please, for me. Reviewers get an imaginary tower with their name on it. Followers get an Iron Man suit that is amazingly imaginary. Favorite-rs get a Captain America SHEILD imaginarily used by the real Captain America. And readers get a real new chapter. **

** This chapter is a tiny bit Clint-Natasha romance (isn't their couple name Clintasha or something?). Just a warning. Oh, and please let me know if you feel for Loki, 'cause that is the point. I have official permission to recommend Helheim Hath No Fury, and Hela's Feeling Pretty Scorned by PlushChrome. Which you should read. Indubitably. **

** Just a note for you Tony fans out there. "I am female. Fe means iron, male means man, therefore I am Iron Man". Keep reading, and try to check out my other story!**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

And Tony had, if fact ordered a pizza. Of course, he was the only one that ate. Everyone else uncomfortably stood there, watching because they had already eaten. After about ten minutes of staring at people, Loki got up and left without explanation. Peter rose and followed him, much to Tony's objection. A few minutes later, Coulson decided to go check on his team via video-chat and didn't return. He offered for Thursday to talk to Fitz and Simmons, but she declined. Honestly, at this point she didn't know what was and wasn't classified and didn't want to get in trouble. Plus, she wanted to make them wait it out as payback for all the times they had "it's classified" her.

Natasha strolled out around nine with Clint. The two assassins were going to be up early the next day to train, they always were. Thursday and Bruce, at long last, ended their verbal analysis of the first season of Doctor Who and went to bed. Soon after, Pepper instructed Tony to get to bed. Steve left, and then only Robert and Pepper were left. And soon they left the kitchen deserted. At long last, everyone slept. Mostly.

_He crawled, hissing, animalistic. He did not care anymore. The moon light shone over the tower. The famous Hawkeye prowled. Sliding through the darkness, he sought to arm himself. To prepare. His bow was slung over his back, his eyes glowing sapphire blue. He had a mission. The doors were closed, but he easily escaped them, his eyes training on one thought. He was a hunter, and she was his prey._

_ The redheaded assassin slept soundly, her eyes closed. She was not going to wake up. Not now, not ever. He silently slid the bow over his shoulder and knocked an arrow. Sliding it back, the strings pulsing and his eyes focused. And he released. Only the faint hiss of the bow string and a gasp of pain in the darkness. Only the sound of death in the air._

_ A voice cackled in his mind, it sent a jolt of fear through him. What had he just done? His partner, his friend, his – indescribably and deadly angelic Natasha Romanoff. She was dead, and he had done it. No. He couldn't have. No._

_ "No," he whispered in the dark. But it was too late. _

He gasped awake, feeling in the darkness. It's only a dream, he told himself. A dream. He hadn't done it. A wave of relief washed over him, but anger as well. Only a few doors down, he had done this to him. There was a faint creak of the door, he looked up.

"Hey," she smiled at him and crossed to sit on the bed. "I heard you talking in your sleep. You okay?"

"Again," he muttered. "I thought I was over it, but it's started again,"

"What happened this time?" she said, warm for such a composed figure.

"This time," he gulped, "This time it was you,"

"Well, then you know it's a dream," she said, almost smiling. He cocked his head.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you never could best me in real life," she teased. The faint light from the door way lighting up the laughter in her eyes.

"I could so," he said, mocking offended.

"I would have you on the floor before you could even knock that bow of yours,"

"Doubtful, I am silent,"

"I am dangerous,"

"What time is it?" he asked, giving up. No one could win an argument with Natasha.

"Four o'clock," she said, "I don't suppose you could get back to sleep?"

"Probably not," he sighed.

"Do you want to train then?"

"All right,"

"Ready to beg for mercy?" a devious light filled her eyes.

"You only wish,"

The two master assassins left. Basking in each other's company, it was warm. It was okay. But rooms away, the hushed cries were left unanswered.

_"Come to me my pet," rasped one leader, the Other's cool composure sending even the stoniest heart racing. The god of mischief cowered, but to no avail. He was found. He was always found._

_ "Now there you are, prepare yourself for battle my minion," Loki lunged. The knife always found its way into his hand. Always. He dodged one blow and stabbed the figure in the black oblivion. There was a gasp of pain, far too high to be his. Loki blinked and knelt to the figure, his eyes adjusting. And it was her, Thor's mortal. She stared at him, stammering meaningless things, and cries of shock. He closed his eyes, trying to heal her fading life source, but it was too weak. He couldn't._

_ "Loki, I trusted you," a voice of passionate hatred behind him. Thor, wielding his massive hammer, eyes brimming with tears of hate._

_ "I – I." he stammered, his words failing him. He scampered back, but no pity was shown. No mercy. _

_ "You monster! I am sure you have made your father proud, son of Laufrey," Loki shook his head, but he ran back into someone else. He turned, the Avengers stood, expressions of pure disdain. He stammered excuses, but none worked. His vision dimmed through the sharp jabs of sword tips. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them he was in the throne room of Asgard. Odin sat, but his voice was that of the Other._

_ "You have seen this Demigod, and it will be so. Your burning flesh will torch the cities of Asgard, and you will know that there is no one anywhere who could forgive you, as it will be your brother who lights the torch. Loki only looked on in horror as the flames licked his boots._

He sat upright in the bed, his mind racing and his eyes swimming with pain and loneliness. He glanced around, the room was dark. The sheets of the bed hadn't even been folded down when he had collapsed on it moments after he was alone. His green eyes scanned for threats, or worse: those who were concerned. Thankfully he was completely alone. I am ice, I stand alone. He seemed to have to think that a lot lately, but he couldn't tell why. He lay back down, facing the ceiling with a hatred it didn't deserve.

Down the hall, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff basked in the light of the other's company, but Loki was alone in the cold. Alone, trying to convince himself he liked it.


	16. Dounuts and Demigods

**Hello people of Fanfiction dot net! Sorry, I had wanted to do that for a relatively long time. It just seemed like a good time. Wow, got a lot of chapters. A lot. That is so cool. Anyways, thank you tons upon tons for your follows, favorites, and reviews. You guys are the best readers ever! **

** I get to recommend stuff. I am totally thrilled. Go read Starkasm by PlushChrome. It is an amazing Tony-centric story where he manages to infuriate all of the Avengers. Plus Pepper. And Fury. I laughed for about half an hour. So go do that. **

** This chapter is dedicated to ChelsieLynn, who came up with the idea (while I was banging my head against the keyboard wondering "what the heck can I do next?"). So yep. Thank you a million times. And go check out her stories, they are amazing!**

** Formal Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, the Agents of SHEILD, Doctor Who, Spiderman, orthe whip sound effect app. I do own Thursday, Robert, the plot, and the Avengers discussion circle. This will happen again for those of you that miss it. **

** Did you feel for Loki and/or Clint in that last chapter? This one has a lot of Loki-Thursday interaction. Is it just me or are they adorably perfect for eachother (and completely oblivious )?**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

Pepper slammed the toaster down on the counter. It was a cruel thing to do. The poor toaster had done nothing. Of course, Tony had done something. She was still pretty ticked at him, and rightly so. Also, she was mad at herself. After yelling at Loki, she was petrified to sleep last night. Despite what Tony said, coffee cannot substitute sleep. Not by a long shot.

"You okay?" Coulson asked, walking up behind her.

"Not really," she laughed tensely, "It's just a lot to process,"

"I know,"

"In one of the guest bedrooms!"

"I know,"

"Doing who knows what with the Avengers,"

"I know,"

She sighed and slammed down the toaster handle. It wasn't Phil's fault for being so calm, but she couldn't help but be miffed. Bruce walked in, rubbing sleep from his eyes. She noticed JARVIS had remembered to get everyone clothes, which was good. No one wanted to sleep in wet clothes, and in this weather fabric took forever to dry.

"Good morning, Ms. Potts," he said quietly. The scientist was kind of shy, but Pepper already saw why Tony got along so well with him.

"Please, just call me Pepper,"

"Alright then. Do you need a hand?"

Pepper glanced at the toaster and sighed.

"No, I'll just get dounuts or something. Who am I kidding?"

"You had me fooled," Tony said, walking in. Pepper glared lovingly at him then forced a smile.

"Why don't you run and get them?"

"Meh," Tony said, "We have people for that,"

"Tony Rodger Stark! You are not going to just make everyone do everything for you!" she snapped.

"Would the whip sound effect app be appropriate?" Hawkeye grinned walking in.

"Yes," Pepper laughed.

"Morning," said the red-haired assassin walking in.

"Good morning Natalie," Pepper winced, "Sorry. Natasha,"

"No problem," she said and slid into a chair.

"Hello everyone," Robert said walking in.

"So you always wake up at this hour?" asked the boy next to him, Pepper remembered him as Agent Parker.

"Yep," Steve said, Pepper looked surprised to find that he had been sitting on the couch the whole time. The brunette across from him nudged the board.

"Your move," she said. The famous Captain America stuttered something before playing.

"Avengers assemble for dounuts," Tony announced.

"Dounuts," Peter breathed excitedly.

"Yeah, wanna go get them Spider-boy?"

"It's Spiderman, and sure," Peter shrugged.

"See, some people are actually nice," Pepper gave her kind of-sort of-not exactly-but partially boyfriend a pointed look.

"And some people are actually that good looking. We all have our strengths,"

"Checkmate," Thursday told the Super-Solider before rising.

"I'll go get Loki," she said, "I probably should check out that arm of his anyway,"

"I could go with you," Bruce offered.

"I can handle myself, but thanks," she said and left the room.

**Thursday Smith:**

"Hello," she said cracking open the door a touch.

"Good morning, Lady Smith," the god said. The window was open and Thursday noticed he was sitting on the already made bed, absently turning the pages of some book.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Rather poorly, and you?"

"Okay. So, I am going to need to take a look at your wound, and I'm probably going to need to do some stitches, sorry," she winced.

"Go ahead," he said calmly. She was relieved for that because there was a very massive weight on her chest from nerves. But not scared. Almost electric. She decided that meant she really was scared. What else could it be?

"Now?"

"No time like the present,"

"Suppose so," she turned to leave to retrieve some sort of medical kit, but JARVIS had somehow supplied one on the bedside table. She gulped. Thursday walked down and sat on the bed next to the demigod. She opened the box and pulled out a needle and thread. There was a sharp breath next to her. She glanced.

"You okay?"

"Yes," then after a pause, "I just have bad experience with needles," She didn't know what that meant but decided to go one. She couldn't help but notice how unsteady her hands felt. Fumbling with the thread.

"You're shaking," he said.

"Sorry, I've never done anything like this before,"

"That is very reassuring,"

She smiled, partially because of nerves, but not entirely.

"So needles, I'm guessing there is a story behind that," she prompted, and glanced at her work.

"Don't think I don't see what you are trying to do,"

"I'm not, just pretend its working or I will end up doing this wrong," she said. A ghost of a smile played out on his lips as he turned away.

"I have an alternative suggestion,"

"Being?"

"You explain the origins of the symbol on your watch,"

Thursday cocked her head.

"You want me to explain Doctor Who to you?"

Loki shrugged. "I dislike not knowing things,"

"It's not exactly something I can explain; at least you won't get the experience,"

Then she paused. Loki cocked his head and she stopped her work to glance ever so slowly from the wound to Loki. Loki was momentarily confused, than he seemed to remember.

"What is this?" she said. Through the break in the skin, a small mechanical looking device peered out.

"It's a homing device," Loki said, all amusement gone from his voice. Thursday eyed the brutally carved technology.

"They put that on you on Asgard?" she cocked her head.

"No,"

"Then how did you-"

"The Chitari put it on me,"

Her blue eyes widened. She really hoped that they weren't tracking this room.

"The Chitari? When? How?" she said, more than a tad bit flustered.

"If you're worried, I believe it is deactivated, or at least it isn't sending any more signals,"

"You can feel that?"

"Sometimes. As to when, roughly a few months before the first time I was here,"

"They planted a bug on your shoulder? I thought you were in charge,"

Loki stiffened. Thursday winced at how accusing that sounded now that she thought about it. She sat down from her work.

"Would you like me to take it out?"

"Yes," he said, unsure.

"Okay," she pulled out a pair of fine tipped pliers. And gently tugged with them. Loki grimaced, obviously in pain.

"Sorry, this will hurt," she said, then paused. "Rose Tyler is just an ordinary person; she works at a local department store in her city. Until she goes to this basement. There she meets The Doctor,"

** Review. Review. Follow. Favorite. Review, Please, please, please! Sorry to my reviewers who I promised a cameo, it is just hard to fit them in when it's just the Avengers. I will put you guys in as soon as I can. Keep reviewing, following, favorite-ing and being awesome!**


	17. Silence is Truth, and Voices can Lie

** I'm not one to say OMG but: O. M. G. I have 40 reviews! 40! That is so totally amazing! You guys are the very best readers ever. (So much better than my Chronicles readers that never review, just sayin). So keep it up. Seriously. Please. Keep. It. Up. I love you guys, but not in a creepy way. In an I cannot get enough of your loyalties and dedication to the quirkyness that is me way.**

** I recommend Broken Arrows for this chapter. It is a really cool story, and the author needs to keep updating (if they are reading). Not that I am using this as a method to tell people they need to post chapters faster. Not at all. So go do that. Anyways (STILL FREAKING OUT 40 REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ROCK) so back to my completely dignified appearance.**

** Formal Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Doctor Who, Spiderman, Batman and Robin (the movie, not the characters. Though I don't own them either. Unrelated: Did you guys watch the super bowl? I honestly could not care less about football, but there was a commercial with Tom Hiddleston in it and I am still fangirling. Also, Captain America: The Winter Solider trailer. It's going to be great!**

** So yep. I recently discovered the amazing-ness that is couple names and was all: Oh. My. Golly. Thursday and Loki need one. There may be some law against doing couple names with original characters, but I do what I want. In your review, tell me your idea. SonicScepter? SnowDay? Tell me your ideas, or if you like one of those. Hugs to all my reviewers. Unless you, like me, do not like to be hugged. **

** -OkieDokieLoki**

Tony was just about going to give up on the dounuts when Peter walked into the kitchen looking traumatized.

"What happened to you?" Clint asked, glancing up from the newspaper. He liked to pretend to read the newspaper, but really. He was like everyone else and only read the comics.

"You do not want to know, here are your dounuts," Peter mumbled then glanced around. "Where's Thursday?" he asked.

Where was Thursday? She had left to check on Loki over an hour ago. Tony cocked his head. The brunette could handle herself, but he worried slightly. You never knew who you may run into with the Avengers. Plus, maybe all the ploys about her age were not entirely false. He glanced at Pepper who shrugged before returning to help Peter carry the dounuts. He had somehow ended up with six dozen. No one knew why he had got that may, but it was without a doubt that they would all be eaten.

"JARVIS, where is Thursday?" he asked.

"She is with Prince Loki, sir. Agent Smith is attempting to close his injury,"

"Okay, cool," Tony said. Then he opened a box of dounuts and grabbed one with chocolate.

"Shouldn't we go get them before we start eating?" Steve asked.

"Nah. Their fault for getting hit in the shoulder with an arrow. And for majoring in medical science," he said dismissively. After a few annoyed looks from Bruce (who also had, you know, majored in a form of medical science), everyone sat down at the table. A few minutes later the two walked in.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You have dounuts," Thursday breathed before sliding into a seat.

"Wash your hands before handling food," Bruce told her. The group collectively rolled their eyes.

"What are these?" Loki asked, sitting down next to her. Tony noticed them both stiffen before someone decided to respond.

"Dounuts. They are the closest thing we have to perfection here," he said.

"The sprinkled ones are the best," Clint nudged him.

"No way hose. Glazed power forever!" Tony snapped.

"I like éclairs," Natasha smirked, only playing to cause some mayhem.

"Chocolate," Peter said coolly.

"I agree with Clint, sprinkled is the way to go," Coulson said.

"Glazed!" Tony said loudly. Pepper rolled her eyes. Thursday giggled, for a group of people who were earth's mightiest heroes, earth's current deadliest super-villain, and a group of earth's most elite agents, they certainly acted like small children. So of course, she couldn't help but join in.

"I prefer the cinnamon sugar ones," she said sweetly. Loki shook his head in mock despair.

"Since there seems to be a disagreement, I guess I'll have to try one of each," he smirked.

"No! All the glazed are mine!" Tony said. Pepper laughed, as did the collective table. Then a silenced filled the air. They all seemed to suddenly remember their duties and proceeded to look a solemn as one can whilst eating dounuts.

"I'm going to go train," Natasha excused herself. Clint followed her without a word, but invited Agent Henderson with him, who excitedly obliged.

"I will uh, go do science-y stuff," Tony said, and Bruce nodded to him and rose to follow.

"I'll help Pepper clean up," Peter offered, and Thursday nodded, offering her services. Pepper nodded and smiled. Steve excused himself for some reason no one understood when he mumbled. The kitchen. That only left Loki and Coulson. And one very awkward silence.

Coulson cleared his throat and glanced at Loki, who looked uncomfortable. Loki nervously licked his lips and leaned back in his chair. Then sat up straight again. He cursed himself for appearing so weak. He shouldn't. Not to this man. Not to the Avengers. Not to the lovely doctor. He should remain standoffish. They weren't friends. They weren't supposed to be. In – out. That had been his plan. Go in, get Thor, leave. All within the underside of an hour. Never team up with mortals. Never get shot. And certainly never end up here, in this place. Never. But of course, he had. Nothing he tried ended up working out.

"You are supposed to be dead," Coulson said, filling the awkward silence with even more awkward words. Loki was a tad surprised at the bluntness of the statement, and because he had also been thinking of telling the Agent the same thing.

"So are you," he said.

"But I'm not, and neither are you," Coulson said, grinning slightly at Loki's discomfort. Not in a cruel way, just like he had made some sort of bet and won. The quiet satisfaction.

"Yes," Loki said, wondering where this was going.

"Did it hurt?" Loki cocked his head. Was the man talking about dying still? Or when he shot Loki in the chest? Or his arm? Or who knew what else.

"Yes," Loki said tentatively, not sure.

"Really?" Coulson asked. "I meant to ask if it hurt you to kill me, is your answer the same?"

Loki glanced around not quite sure. If he was lying or being deliberately honest he could easily spit out some answer. But he couldn't lie; the bounds between alliances could diminish. And telling the truth would reveal other things he didn't wish to discuss. They might make him seem - less than threatening. So he contemplated his answer for about thirty second before Coulson stood up, smiling to himself.

"I thought so,"

Loki was sure he hadn't said anything. He decided that this mortal man was either vexing him or just trying to confuse him. But Coulson grinned as he left the puzzled god of mischief sitting at the table. His silence said more than any words ever could.

**Background music plays. The dounut part was fun to write. Who doesn't love dounuts. Review! Follow! Favorite! And keep reading. **

**-OkieDokieLoki**


	18. I am so sorry!

** Sorry if you thought there was going to be a chapter and this was all "Psych! No content for you!". I am. This is just a note. I am in a play, and this week is tech week (meaning I will not be able to update all week long). I wanted to give you a heads up. To tide you over, however, here is a short sample of the next chapter:**

Coulson walked down to the lab, where he found Bruce and Tony hard at work. He smiled to himself, because Bruce was a very good influence on Tony. Without him, Coulson doubted Tony would work hard at anything.

"How are we going to power a new suit for you without the arc reactor?" Bruce asked.

"I'm thinking, hold your horses," Tony frowned.

"Maybe we could fish the old one out of the ocean, and use if for reference. I mean, since you deleted the files,"

Tony shook his head in mock pity. "Brucie, Brucie, Brucie. Did you not learn your lesson about pulling glowing blue objects out of the ocean?"

Bruce laughed. "I suppose you're right,"

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. Why would you ever consider otherwise?"

"I have my reasons. So, how are we going to power this thing?"

"Maybe we could just use an electric charge to momentarily keep it running? I don't really need it up for that long,"

"Of what type of electric charge? Maybe a ring of Starktassium? Which is a really terrible name, by the way," Bruce said.

"Well, aren't you nice. No, Starktassium wouldn't work because it works with the electromagnetic charge, not electric pulses," Tony said.

"Sue me. I majored in medicine, not tech," Bruce sighed.

"But you can't leave me hanging, you're my science bro,"

** So there is your teaser. It doesn't really tell you much, but Tony and Bruce are so fun to write/read about. So not for a whole week. Apologies. Still, give me feedback on the sample, I will edit it before I put it into the next chapter.**

** And on a very important note: Happy Birthday Tom Hiddleson! The character he put into the character of Loki has inspired so many writers, and just about everyone to try and be that awesome. No one has succeeded so far, but we are inspired.**

** Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Here is a deal. A week gives you a lot of time to review. A lot of time. So here is the plan. If I get at least ten reviews, I will publish a special gift for you guys. I have an idea for a oneshot, so if you review for me, I will publish it as a treat for my beloved readers. Ten reviews shouldn't be too hard. You guys rock, I know you can do it. After this week updates will return to their normal ways. Live long and prosper! (Sorry, wrong fandom)**

** -OkieDokieLoki**


	19. Talking Tech with Iron Man

** Hi guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. Unfortunately, we did not meet my 10 review challenge. You guys were 7 short. Trying not to be offended. Sorry! Keep reviewing though, just imagine that I go home and check my email after practice and see reviews and pow. My entire week is better. Now stop imagining and get on it. **

** I have permission to recommend Loki's Trial. It is a really really good Loki redemption fic, and it really gave me feels. The whole way through. So go do that. Oh, and I am trying to stop writing such ridiculously long authors notes because people probably prefer content. I do not own Spiderman, The Avengers, Doctor Who, or the Agents of SHEILD. Please review, and keep up the follows and favorites. **

** Just a warning on this chapter: it may or may not have stemmed from my rollerblading to clear my head and coming up with random ideas for scenes. Oh, and I can't talk very technical, so pretend the tech talk is actually really smart and scientific. And Starktassium is the element Tony discovered at the end of Iron Man 2.**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

Coulson walked down to the lab, where he found Bruce and Tony hard at work. He smiled to himself, because Bruce was a very good influence on Tony. Without him, Coulson doubted Tony would work hard at anything.

"How are we going to power a new suit for you without the arc reactor?" Bruce asked.

"I'm thinking, hold your horses," Tony frowned.

"Maybe we could fish the old one out of the ocean, and use if for reference. I mean, since you deleted the files,"

Tony shook his head in mock pity. "Brucie, Brucie, Brucie. Did you not learn your lesson about pulling glowing blue objects out of the ocean?"

Bruce laughed. "I suppose you're right,"

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. Why would you ever consider otherwise?"

"I have my reasons. So, how are we going to power this thing?"

"Maybe we could just use an electric charge to momentarily keep it running? I don't really need it up for that long,"

"Of what type of electric charge? Maybe a ring of Starktassium? Which is a really terrible name, by the way," Bruce said.

"Well, aren't you nice. No, Starktassium wouldn't work because it works with the electromagnetic charge, not electric pulses," Tony said.

"Sue me. I majored in medicine, not tech," Bruce sighed.

"But you can't leave me hanging; you're my science bro,"

Coulson sighed, maybe not that hard at work. He decided they may need a bit of help in that department. He turned, then felt a pulse of his headset. Wincing, he remembered that he was supposed to do an update for Director Fury.

He pulled out his phone and hit several buttons that Fitz had told him to use if he needed to contact headquarters. A girl appeared on the screen. She had short, 20's style brown hair and a thick pair of nerd style glasses. She had a serious expression, but slightly bored from the task at hand.

"Information code please," she said.

"1153456798454598," Coulson said and watched as the girl ran her finger down a list untl she blinked in surprise.

"Agent Coulson?" she asked.

"Yes, I was supposed to give a report on the happenings at Avengers tower. Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Kitty, please give your report," she said, not in the mood for small talk. Coulson appreciated this because he really couldn't handle another "what the heck? You are not dead!" conversation.

"No major problems," he said, mentally adding "except the fight, and Tony eating six boxes of pizza". He decided that what Nick didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Good, any status updates on the prisoner?" she said.

"Loki isn't exactly a prisoner, but nothing new," Coulson said, except he considered maybe some character developments.

"So no otherwise unknown problems?"

"No,"

"Good. SHEILD awaits your next report. Kitty out,"

The screen fell black, and Coulson was relieved. He really really hated reports. Immensely hated reports.

**Tony Stark: **

"Okay, so we put together the suit, but we still have the power problem," Bruce shook his head.

"Do you think I should put gold flames along the sides, 'cause that would be pretty awesome," Tony said absently.

"Tony, this is serious,"

"Serious-ness bores me,"

"Tony? Are you working?" A voice called out. Pepper walked in the room carrying her clipboard. Her strawberry blond hair caught the light flashing red around the room.

"Well, it depends. Is it an 'I will strangle you if you aren't furthering the mission' are you working? Or is it an 'I need you to something more fun but don't want to interrupt you if you are working' are you working?"

"The first one," Pepper sighed examining the table and setting down her clipboard.

"Then yes, I am definitely working," Tony grinned cheekily at her. Pepper rolled her eyes and smoothed her skirt.

"I have a meeting now, so you better have made progress by the time I get back," she said them strode out of the room, causally running her fingers on the railing as she walked downstairs. As soon as she left, Peter walked in.

"Did you make any progress?" the boy asked.

"Not yet, still thinking," Bruce said.

"Maybe you could increase the magnetic pulses from the core to power the suit for less time, but with greater auxiliary," Peter offered.

"True, but the frequency might have to be altered and it could delete a lot of my systems,"

"Not if you override the altercation with a transfer of files from your own system to function a new device," a voice said from the doorway. Tony blinked in surprise; he glanced at the brunette girl standing in the hall.

"I thought you were a biochemist,"

"I am. I am just a biochemist that spent a little too much time in the presence of Leo Fitz," she grinned.

"But you are right. If I pull this suit in as a new device, the power from the tower's sources could function it as well. Then I could not have to reboot any of my systems," Tony mused.

"Great, now that we have that solved," Bruce started.

"We can discuss more important things. Peter, don't you think gold flames along the side would look pretty amazing?"

**Loki Laufreyson:**

After standing up from the kitchen table, Loki wandered around for a few minutes and then returned to his quarters. It was indeed strange, being here. But he never had really had normalcy. Just two times. The time before his life went spiraling out of control, and the time after it.

He sat down on the bed of the room and glanced around it. Smirking ever so slightly he found pretty much everything in the room to have a singular theme: Tony Stark. Strangely enough, he didn't mind it. Except for the miniature Iron Man statues, those were creepy. He shook his head, what was wrong with him? He shouldn't feel comfortable here of all places. He wasn't comfortable at home. Or on Asgard. Or wherever it was he was from. He sighed and closed his eyes.

_"Remember Loki, whenever you cannot make sense of the world imagine you are in a room. All of your confidents are there. Everyone you trust. Listen to them, they will help," Frigga's voice was warm and nurturing. Six year old Loki nodded. His wide, emerald green eyes holding back so many secrets. Secrets he yearned to tell. Secrets he never would._

He smiled sadly and imagined a room.

_It was the conference room on Asgard. A strange choice, especially seeing as he had received his sentence there. However, he had always hosted these meeting in the conference room, and he wouldn't stop now. _

_ "Hello Loki," a voice said. He spun around in his mind. Tony Stark was flopped casually on a row of seats. Loki's brow furrowed, he didn't trust Stark. Or any of the Avengers. Did he? _

_ "Out, you don't belong here," he told him, but the imaginary Tony only smirked._

_ "But we want to help you," Bruce said, stepping out from the shadows._

_ "Oh, I'm sure," Loki said sarcastically, "Out. All of you,"_

_ "Why are you so afraid to trust people?" Clint said, sliding down from the rafters._

_ "I'm not-" Loki began._

_ "Is it because you don't want us to break your trust like so many others before us?" Romanoff said, arching an eyebrow from her perch on the judgment bay. _

_ "Or is it because you don't want to risk breaking our trust?" Captain America said. He even sounded patriotic in Loki's mind._

_ "Either way, we won't hurt you," Peter offered._

_ "You are being a productive team member here, that is good," Robert said._

_ "Trust me, I'm the Doctor," a soft voice said from behind him. Loki spun around to see Thursday standing there in the midst of the courtroom. He hesitated. Then he shook his head, angry at his own thoughts._

_ "No. Out. All of you. Now. I don't trust you because you are humans. You are known for being devious, self concerned, and for breaking and harming those who put fail thin you,"_

_ "So are you," Tony smirked._

_ "I don't care. I don't want anyone else here. Just get out," Loki snapped. They disappeared. He sighed in relief. But now the room felt so empty. So lonely. _

_ "Really, you trust no one?" a voice smirked behind him. _

_ "Yes, really. No one trusts me, so it is perfectly balanced,"_

_ "Perhaps. Perhaps. But remember, when you push people away, you find yourself alone,"_

_ Loki rose and turned. The figure wasn't real. Just another one of his holographic clones._

_ "You are me. Why aren't you on my side?"_

_ "Perhaps because you are conflicted,"_

Loki's eyes flew open. He had to get out of this room. Look at what it was doing to him. He stood up and walked through the door. He noticed he no longer had guards. Interesting. That meant he could get away. Away from all this nonsense. From the memories. The sorrow and pain.

The door was just a few floors down. And Loki took it.

**For those who watch Sherlock, Loki has a mind palace. Sorry if this was suck-y and confusing. But I had to do something. Sorry it took so long to publish. A whole week past what I said. Agent Kitty is a character inspired by the writer, KittyEpson. Who I took way to long to give a cameo. So sorry. Keep reviewing, please please please please please!**

** -OkieDokieLoki**


	20. 20 (I couldn't think of anything clever)

**Sorry about the long time of silence. It was what, three weeks now? Anyway, here I am. Back. No one commented on the cliffhanger, so I decided to roll with that. Anyways, a few things to remember. Spring break is coming up, so more updates for you! Also, remember that time a million years ago when I said this fic would be only 20 chapters long. Ha! I crack myself up sometimes. Here we are chapter 20 and guess who still is imprisoned? Thor. Guess who still is mistrustful and lonely? Loki. Guess who hasn't finished this story? Me. I don't own the Avengers, Doctor Who, Agents of SHEILD, Fast and the Furious, Sorry, or the Avengers kids TV series. I only own Thursday and Robert. And the plot. Also, I am looking for a beta reader, so if you are at all interested write a review and/or PM me. Without further ado, chapter 20.**

** -OkieDokieLoki**

But of course, it wasn't that simple or easy. Loki knew he couldn't quietly slip away before he even considered it. But so many of his plans were set up to fail, whether he was conscious of the fact at the time or not. For one things, he still had four personal guards that were solely there to ensure he was confined, as well as a group of super humans that instead of focusing on a genuine thought out plan were also focusing on him – much to his chagrin.

"Where are you headed?" a voice from behind him asked. Loki spun around in a manner that seemed to radiate guiltiness.

"Nowhere," he said.

"Mmmhmm," Tony said crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, not seeing it," he said, then sat down on a swivel chair conveniently placed in front of him. The billionaire cocked his head, apparently waiting for something.

"What is it?"

"I'm waiting to see what you're gonna do," he smirked. "See, 'cause I kind of pinned you as a 'just going to run from my problems' kind of guy, and I am starting to hope you'll prove me wrong. So I am waiting, and I hate waiting,"

Loki stiffened. He knew manipulation, he was considered the god of it after all and he would admit that statement was perfectly done. Leave after that and pin yourself a coward, but staying opened you up for truth. Plus the added tension of the insult and the implied impatience led Loki to feel pressure. This man was good, perhaps not as good as him, but good nether less.

Loki debated mentally his course of action before grudgingly deciding he was at a loss of words and sitting down at another conveniently supplied swivel chair. A small look of triumph crossed the billionaire's face before he masked it.

"Interesting. Very interesting. You are an incredibly complex character, my friend, and I am still trying to puzzle you out,"

Somehow the word friend set of a lightning strike of memories. Like all the times people had called themselves his friends with deep alternate motivations. All the times maidens had flirted with him just to get information on Thor. Or all the times Thor's friends had pretended to be his only to mock him when they thought he wasn't listening. He was always listening. Hurt and isolation he had forgotten suddenly came bubbling up inside of him. But he did what he always did. He swallowed the emotion, letting it sink back to the bile and acid, hopefully to burn away. And he recovered with a smirk and a cocky attitude.

"Well, I do try," he said.

There was a slight pause and Tony stood up and walked started walking back to the stairs.

"You coming?" he asked, "I was going to flip on Netflix or something,"

Loki had no idea what the net of flix was, but he rose and followed.

**Bruce Banner:**

Bruce sat at the desk in his room. It was spacious and comfortable, perhaps a tad bit too spacious for his liking, but Tony had the courtesy to be subtle. He drummed his fingers on the wood. He didn't know what exactly he was waiting for. Tony had left the lab about five minutes ago on one of his random impulses and he had retired to his room, leaving Thursday and Peter to whatever it was they were doing. There was a knock on his door. He looked up in surprise. Pepper Potts popped her head in the doorway.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi,"

"You all right? I was going to run for lunch, anything strike your fancy?"

"Not particularly, I'm flexible," he said. In his experience, being flexible with things like meals led to a lack of stress. Which he sorely needed right now.

"Okay. Do you want to come to grab something with me?" she asked then sighed, "Tony is trying to get everyone to watch some movie with him and I figured you would not be interested in that,"

He nodded and stood up. "Sure, and thanks Pepper,"

"No problem," she said then paused.

"Are you okay? With everything going on I mean?"

Pepper pursed her lips. "Yeah, I'm fine. It is just, well; I thought Tony was all done with this. And I have to admit, I kind of missed it. Whenever he was out saving people and I was worried, it made me forget how he annoys me all the time," grinning slightly at that she brushed her hair from her face, "But if you mean everything with Loki? I have no idea. It's strange, but I feel bad for him. I just can't seem to puzzle out why,"

Bruce nodded, but Pepper shook her head and straightened.

"Anyways, lunch. Where do you think?"

"I'm open to anything,"

"In that case, let's get a move on, I'm thinking along the lines of Japanese,"

**Peter Parker:**

When Tony had walked into the lab, he and Thursday were both giggling like idiots. In all honesty, he couldn't remember why. Maybe she had said something, maybe he had. It didn't quite matter. He was just nervously laughing to release the stress. She was laughing because she was petrified.

"Care to tell me the joke?" asked the billionaire.

"You have to have been here," she said crisply, which caused the two of them to crack up again for no reason in particular. Tony shook his head and muttered something along the lines of "teenagers these days,"

"Anyways, I was gonna flip on Netflix and was wondering if you two were interested,"

"Sure," he said.

"Awesome, now we have a team party,"

"You got everyone else in on it?"

"Easy. Clint came at the mention of popcorn, and kind of dragged Robert with him. And Cap was pretty clueless. And I promised Nat that afterwards I'd not bother her, so. Plus Pepps and Brucie fled, so all I had left was Coulson and you two dweebs," he shrugged, "Plus I may have invited a god of mischief who had no idea what a TV was,"

Peter grinned at that and started walking towards the door. Thursday stood up and followed. The tree scientists headed upstairs only to reach what might have been the largest TV room on the planet.

"So, how about Fast and the Furious?" Tony said and flopped on the couch.

"What's that one about?" Steve asked.

"Things blowing up," Coulson said.

"How about we watch the Avengers kids TV series?" Clint said, "Their depictions are hilarious. See, for some reason I am always wearing this purple bird costume. And Fury is always yelling at Tony. And a lot of stuff gets blown up for no apparent reason,"

"So basically our lives with you in a strange costume?" Natasha said arching an eyebrow.

"Yep,"

"Thought so. How about Titanic, that movie is hilarious,"

Everyone stared at her.

"What? It is. The ending is obvious, we all know the boat's going to sink and the guy is going to die,"

"Wait, what?" Steve said incredulous.

"No Titanic. It's a tragedy for everyone but Natashalie," Tony said.

"Call me that one more time," she warned.

"How about Doctor Who?" Thursday offered, it was her go-to suggestion.

"Okay then, all in favor?" Tony offered.

Natasha shrugged, Clint nodded, and Peter also nodded. Coulson offered a "sure," and no one else voiced objections.

"Which Doctor?" Thursday asked.

"Tennant," Tony said at the exact moment Peter said "Eccleston,"

"This is going to be a long debate," Clint said and sprawled over the couch lazily. And he was right. By the time they finished Coulson, Natasha, Robert, and Steve had played four rounds of Sorry.


	21. Starlight, Starbright

The night fell upon them, grasping the metal on the towers to a cooler state. Only the faint starlight flickered above them, and even that was weak. Then, of course, there was the massive 'A' that no one had bothered to fix, as well as the iridescent glow of the lights inside.

Thursday gripped her shoulders and wondered, not for the first time, why JARVIS had directed her her such a light sweater given the weather. Frowning slightly, she rubbed her hands together as she stared out into the oblivion of the balcony. The cold wasn't a problem for her, she had grown up in Maine after all, but the wind was setting her hair out of place.

Earlier that afternoon she had finally made Tony agree to watch Eccleston because, despite Tennant being her favorite Doctor, for newcomers to the franchise, Eccleston explained it the easiest. Plus she had explained the first episode with Rose to Loki whilst treating him, and he had attentive enough listening to her story, allowing himself to ask questions. Something about that sparked a strange inside her. Like a tiny electric shock that sent her emotions whirling whenever he entered the room. That's silly, she told herself, do you remember nothing? He kills people because it's fun. He tried to take over New York. He thinks you are inferior.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to intrude,"

Dang it, that stupid electric shock feeling lit up in her chest. She turned around.

"No, its fine. I'm just," she paused. What was she doing? Daydreaming? Debating? Analyzing? She finished with the ever lame response, "Looking at the stars,"

She expected a chuckle, and she almost laughed herself.

"They're beautiful," she added.

"Yes," he said, sounding sad, "They are,"

There was a brief awkward silence while she debated what to say. Luckily, he spoke first.

"The All father used to tell me and Thor that the stars were the spirits of past kings watching over us," he said. Loki paused before sighing. He missed that time. And that memory was ever so clear, though he had no idea why he chose to hold onto it.

_"That's silly Father, stars re giant balls of gas a zillion miles away," Loki had said, skeptically perched on the window sill._

_ "Perhaps, but even in the dark, you can look to them for guidance," _

_ "That's creepy," Thor said._

_ Frigga smiled at her boys. She walked over and gently touched each of their shoulders._

_ "At least my ever logical sons will never run off chasing fairytales," she said softly. The All father nodded and touched them each lightly on the head._

_ "Just remember, the stars will guide you through the night," he said before leaving the room. Thor leaned over to his little brother._

_ "Loki, do you think Father is right? And will the stars watch out for us even if we're not king? And what if we do something bad?"_

_ "I don't have the answer to that brother,"_

_ "But if you had to say?" he pressed on._

_ "If I had to say, I would tell you that I don't think Father is wrong, but if he right I not yet am aware of. I think that maybe it is more a bloodline than a birthright thing, in relation to kingship. And," he paused contemplating, "I think that if we do the wrong thing for the right reasons that the stars will understand,"_

"Loki?"

He glanced up and realized that the girl was still there. He cursed himself for being so sentimental, so irresponsible. But she was smiling softly.

"I think it's sweet," she said, shyly.

"Its foolish sentiment, that is all," he said harsher than he meant to.

"You don't believe in the stars anymore?"

"I don't believe in anyone or anything,"

She pursued her lips and ran her fingers absently through her long brunette hair before finally speaking in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I see. Well, it's getting to be late. I'm going to turn in. As your doctor, I recommend you do the same," and with that she strode off the balcony, the wind whipping her hair around. He sighed and headed inside. He hoped she didn't notice how he gave the stars one last long glance before heading in. She did.

**Tony Stark:**

The next morning Tony awoke with a start to shouting. Figures, he thought, the one time a fight starts without me as the cause is when I am trying to sleep.

"JARVIS, what is all the shouting about?" he asked lazily.

"Sir, it appears that Agents Barton and Romanoff engaged in a good natured dispute,"

"A good natured dispute?" he groaned. Leave it to Barton to consider it to be good natured at five in the morning.

"Yes. It appears that after Barton and Romanoff woke up they left to train, whilst bickering casually and it escalated from there,"

Tony groaned, wondering the exact parameters of an assassin's good natured dispute. Dragging himself from the bed he walked to the elevator. He was grumbling the whole way. When he reached the training room, he saw Natasha aiming her guns at Clint and Clint aiming his bow at Natasha while they both were shouting out random things that didn't make sense.

"Burning," said the redhead shooting at the air, just to Clint's left.

"Bears," Clint said and shot an arrow straight between her fingers.

"What the freaking heck guys?!" Tony yelled over the arguing.

The two assassins glanced at him for the first time and hung their heads. Clint slid off the rafters and Natasha lowered her guns.

"Oh. Hi Tony," Clint said.

"Did we wake you?" Natasha said.

"Um, well I'm up before 8:00 so you can probably guess. What are you doing?"

"We were trying to decide the worst way to die. Nat said that it was getting burned to death because is apparently the most painful thing that can be done to a person. But I said it was getting killed by demonic teddy bears because no one would take you seriously, and they would all be laughing at your funeral," Clint explained.

"Is this what assassins do in their free time?" Tony asked, bewildered.

"Pretty much, yeah,"

Rolling his eyes Tony left the room and headed down to the lab. He had always had an infuriating disposition that meant he couldn't fall back asleep once he was up. Flipping the switch on his laptop he decided to do a bit of research on his new teammates. In the search bar he typed in "Peter Parker". About a million (not exaggerating) results popped up regarding events with Norman Osborn, Doctor Octavious (Doc Oct), as well as several others involving some people called Sandman, Green Goblin, and Vulture.

He slightly remembered some of the encounters from TV, but he honestly hadn't paid much attention. Next he typed in "Robert Henderson". He ended up with several interesting files involving some kind of mechanical hound that was released on one of the SHEILD outposts, as well as general information. He noted that Robert had a wife, Clara and a daughter, Cindy. Next he considered the girl. "Thursday Smith".

At first nothing came up and he had to remind himself to search from SHEILD academy, not their research centers. At that several options came up. Some kind of academic excellence award. Some kind of robotics lab. He noted she was often with two other people. A boy and a girl. The boy had curly short hair, and the girl had long reddish brown hair. Flipping to an extended search, he pulled up the interviews each person received upon application.

Name: Thursday Veronica Smith. He glanced further down the page. Age: Eighteen years, he hadn't realized she was that young, but it was probably because of the certain air of sophistication she carried herself with. Weapon of Choice: Sonic Screwdriver. At that he chuckled to himself, and then he paused. An idea hit him and there was no stopping the train now.

**Steve Rodgers:**

It was nearly lunchtime, and Steve hadn't seen or heard from pretty much anyone yet. Pepper had told him she would be at a business function and she had to leave early so Happy wouldn't come in and find – well, him. Clint and Natasha were arguing about something regarding bears and fire that he didn't understand. But, given the looks Robert and Coulson were giving them he wasn't alone in the least. After that, Peter and Robert had sat down to try and explain text talk to him and Loki. It had ended with them both getting more confused and having to leave, still puzzling out what "YOLO" stood for. After that, Coulson, Bruce and Thursday insisted on such a tedious thing as lunch. So the six of them (Loki had opted to leave after the introduction to text talk), all sat down to eat, then excused themselves for who knew what.

Now he was sitting in the living room, sketching absently whilst he heard the sound of Bruce, Thursday and several others speaking in what they thought was English, but certainly wasn't. Pausing, he listened for a moment.

Glancing at the artistry before him, he closed the book and walked to leave it in his room. His room was furnished strikingly similar to the room he knew from his home, several decades ago. Secretly, he was touched that Tony would pay such attention to detail, especially given the fact that he clearly didn't like him. But he knew Tony well enough not to mention it. The genius would brush it off, just as he did all the apologies and hopeful smiles Steve tried to give him. He was a complex character, that was for sure.

The afternoon was clear; the civilians were mingling amongst themselves like tiny ants to a massive pile. Steve almost laughed at that reference, and wondered if he was spending a little too much time with Loki. Though the demigod had said nothing of the like since the first encounter. He leaned back in from his window and pondered the strange ways of the world. For once, he considered the exact reaction all the people would have if they knew what their band of heroes was up to. He could almost imagine what it would be like for everyone on the team should the public find out.

Closing his window he turned around. There was a small vibration, which he decided must be some mechanical device. He deducted the source down to his phone and pulled it out.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, it's Pepper,"

"Hi, do you need something?"

"Just checking in. Tony wasn't responding to his phone, so I wanted to make sure the tower was still standing,"

He laughed and said "Yeah, we're all good here,"

Just as he said it however, there was a large crashing sound from downstairs.

"Hold that thought," he said. Then he set the phone on the bed, and raced downstairs.

**Nope, you don't get away without a note from me. Bazinga! You thought you did. I don't own anything but Thursday and Robert. Lizpageyou is my new (and amazing) beta reader. She deserves a round of applause for putting up with my horrible grammar and lack of technology-tact. Next chapter will begin pulling this back into the story. Okay? Oh, and do you guys want more or less OC action? Tell me!**

**I was watching Thor (for the millionth time) and I came to a group consensus with my family. Odin is kind of a jerk. I mean "no Loki"? Really. That is the hopes, dreams and spirit of your son you crushed with those two words. Shame on him. Sorry, I am sure he is a great king and all, but Darcy said it best. "He's a suck-y father". Anyhoo. Adios!**

** -OkieDokieLoki**


End file.
